Rise
by Cressida123
Summary: "Elves try so hard to keep the status quo that they turn their back on those that threaten to shatter their perfect world. They are heartless monsters who care only of them self's. In short, they are disgusting and putrid. The humans world on the other hand, is not much different. It is filled with death, grief, and destruction. And yet, it is so very beautiful". (Had to repost).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's** **Disclaimer: Most things in this story belong to Shannon Messenger. But the OC's are mine!**

"God this is boring! Whatever jackass thought it would be a good idea to invent museums, will face my fist in the afterlife." Karma, Evanne's best friend, groaned in exasperation.

She merely shook her head with a fond smile edged onto her face. Though she was certainly not excited to be here, Evanne definitely wouldn't have voiced it so carelessly. But as the saying goes, Karma's a bitch, and that's exactly what her comrade acted like from time to time. Karma picked fights with more than a few of his classmates and caused most of the classes shenanigans, which aggravated - a woman of 4 inches height, who, despite her size, was a mythic pain is the ass- like hell. In fact, the blonde haired professor was the one who dragged them to museum in the first place, thinking it would be a fun field trip. Obviously, she had never been a twelve year old before.

"Hey look, Conner Wilson's going to provide us some entertainment. Ten bucks he gets caught by Mrs. Bitch beforehand." My friend said, referring to the stupidest boy in class, with tawny brown locks and sea green eyes. Just a few weeks ago, Karma had stuck a paper with the words "Don't come near me. Stupidity is contagious" on poor Connors back.

"No bet." Evanne answers, watching as the boy snuck away from the group.

Connor not so stealthy tiptoed towards the giant skeletal tyrannosaurus rex and plucked the bone connecting the leg to the clawed foot. The structure immediately toppled, arousing dust in the process. And when it cleared, our teacher was shooting the young troublemaker her infamous, thin lipped glare of doom. Or at least that's what Karma called it.

"Conner Wilson! I remember specifically telling you no shenanigans! Do you have any idea how much this is going to cost! Money doesn't grow on trees you know. Months detention!" She screamed, enough so that might have attracted unwanted attention from fellow tourists. Might have. But everyone expected them to be responsible for this kind of damage. They were the "special" class, after all.

Class E4 was where the problem students were sent: The kids who were as intelligent as wild boar, students with mental disabilities, or those of incredible violent tendencies. Karma fell into the latter category. As for Evanne, well-

 **Hah! What did Connor expect when he toppled that dinosaur besides bitching on him? What an idiot.**

This was her problem: She heard a voice in her head. Chara- as the girl would later distinguish- has been with her since the day she was born. Evanne had made the mistake of telling her mother and father about the brunette two years ago and had gotten herself a one way ticket to E- class. Hooray.

"Excuse me." An extremely masculine voice suddenly spoke up. Evanne swiveled and met eyes with one of the most impossibly teal iris's she had seen in her entire life. He looked like a supermodel with those lovely eyes framed by thick lashes, wavy brown hair, and unembellished snow white skin. It left the girl with her mouth agape, her mind like a blank slate. This man was the epitome of a male specimen. But there was something else about him that sent her reeling and her spine shivering. When he was near, like now, it felt as if a shadow was attempting to creep across Evannes consciousness, wrapping its hands around her memories and thoughts. And yet, something was blocking it.

Danger, Run! Her mind seemed to scream, but she stayed rooted in place. Something kept her staring at those orbs darkened with confusion, something she couldn't quite place.

 **MOVE YOU DUMBASS! He's beginning to stare.** Finally jolting to her senses, Evanne stepped aside for him to pass.

As he walked away, her eyes were trailing his every move until the feeling elapsed along with him. She shook her head. What was she thinking? She was probably was just unnerved by his handsomeness, Evanne attempted to make sense of the whole situation. But in the depths of her soul, she knew that reasoning was bullshit. SHE HUNG OUT WITH KARMA FOR GOODNESS SAKE!

With brilliant blue eyes that reminded her of the sky on a cloudless day, perfectly tousled ginger hair, and a dimple on his right cheek, Karma was the most attractive boy in school. His looks might also be the reason girls chased after her like a pack of rabid hyenas everyday, furious and bloodthirsty.

Evanne was brought down to earth when Karma elbowed her in the stomach, and she realized the group had begun to stare at her. The girls face erupted into a hot blush, like it always did when she was the center of attention; they must have thought she was doing perfect impression of a human traffic light.

"And Evanne, I don't appreciate that insufferable muttering when I'm trying to berate a student! Quiet down please." yelled, shooting the brunette daggers. It was enough to make Evanne wish that the earth would crack open and swallow her whole, even more so as chuckles escaped her fellow classmates lips at her misfortune. Even Karma cracked a smile. She'd have to kill the little shit later.

"Sorry ma'am." She apologized, flustered. They then continued on their way, but not long after, Karma elbowed her again.

"What!" Evanne whisper screamed. She was still mad at him for finding her embarrassing moment amusing, but not until she saw his face, like someone kicked his puppy. It was a look he expressed many times when he was worried about her.

"Are you okay? You only start to mumble if something's wrong." He said. Evanne hesitated for a moment to tell him about the strange man she'd ran into. It wasn't that she didn't trust him; it was more less the opposite. She was just worried he'd see the girl as more of a freak than she already was.

An image flashed in her mind, as clear and vivid as the day it occured, like she was relieving a part of her life Evanne wished she could forget. Of smoldering heat, and white flames. Of searing pain slicing through her limes like a hatchet was cutting through the bone. Of her clinging to Karma as if he were a lifeline, watching as everything she knew was burned to ash. Shaking her head, Evanne took a moment to clear her brain of bad memories. What was she thinking? Of course, he wouldn't think she was strange. Karma was abnormal as it was.

"Well, you see that guy over there." She whispered, pointing at the model behind her. A young women with silky blonde hair and a great figure, appears to be conversing with him. "I got a strange feeling when he was near me, kinda like his consciousness was stretching into mine."

The ginger looked over to where he was standing. Then his eyes stretched so wide you could see the whites of his pupils; his face paled. It was an expression of pure fear. And Karma was never frightened, even on the occasion he went into combat with a bunch of high schoolers. Long story story short: He won.

Evanne immediately reached out her consciousness to grab for Chara's in the depths of her mind. Usually, Chara provided info for subjects unknown, though Evanne barely understood most times. Mind clasped around hers, and a single word- there but hazy- popped into her brain, twisting and turning until it came into focus: **Run**.

Without even a moment's uncertainty, the bad boy bolted, dragging her past the T Rex, around bustling tourists and behind a nearby wall. If Evanne heart was beating violently before, it sure as hell was hammering now. Shit, who were these people?

"Karma! What the hell is going on!" She demanded, trying to free herself from his iron grip, but it only made him seem to hold on tighter. He merely glanced at her, before turning back to the strange pair of human beings. If that was even what they were.

"Dammit, it's been seven years. I didn't think they'd still be after me after all this time. Shit, I thought I left no traces behind, my plan was perfect. Why now? They never cared about me back then, so why now? Dammit, damn it all." He muttered, still unable to meet her eyes. Evanne had no idea what he was talking about, her brain was short circuiting just thinking about it. But she did know one thing: They had to leave.

"Karma. I don't know what is going on, but if these people are dangerous, then we have to leave. You don't have to tell me what's happening yet, but we have to get out of here." She told him. He turned her with eyes as cold and hard as ice. It was so startling she took a step back.

"No, I'm ending this here and now." He replied, hand rummaging through the pockets of his blue sweatshirt, soon revealing a handful of objects all with curved, sharp edges. Knives, she realized with a start. He was going to kill them.

"Wait!" Evanne leaped, pushing his arm to the side to halt him as he prepared to throw. The knives swerved, and she didn't take notice to how impossibly far the weapons were thrown, as she was more focused of how the sharp points were now lodged in a small metal box.

It began to rattle, which was never a good sign. Karma swept her behind him in a panic.

"CRAP!" He shouted, just as the generator- her mind finally processing what the object was with a frightening realization- exploded. Evanne's ears rang with the sound of a high pitched screech, and she opened her eyes to survey the scene. Orange flames licked exhibits from dinosaurs to stone statues of greek gods, engulfing them until they were just a memory of a time long past. The blazing heat scorched her skin like an inferno, and yet she didn't perceive a single burn along the outer tissue. The tourists on the other hand, were charred to the bone, most couldn't move, so they crawled inch by inch towards the exit. Those that could were in massive frenzy and were fearful for their lives. And in the middle of it all, was Karma, scraps of metal at his fore for some kind of shield.

The hell, was my only thought. It didn't even come to my attention that the two people from earlier- the teal eyed boy and blonde girl- had vanished into light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's** **Disclaimer: Most things in this story belong to Shannon Messenger. But the OC's are mine!**

Before we start, I just want to say this is a Sokeefe chapter. I apologize if you ship Sophitz, but I ship this. Now a shout out to the people who reviewed me. Sorry, but I am really thankful. Thank you so much!

Carin: Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! It means a lot to me. Also, I love the story that you started Secrets. It's really cool. Virtual hugs!

Guest: Thank you for being my second reviewer. Sorry, about the curse words too. Their class is filled with not so great people, and Karma- Oh so wonderful Karma!- picked up a few things. I'll try to lessen it, but I won't stop completely. It fits. You won't have to worry about it this chapt. If you still want to read.

Sophie's POV is also in this chapt

* * *

Author's Disclaimer: Most things in this story belong to Shannon Messenger. But the OC's are mine!

* * *

"Are you sure this is good idea?" Keefe, Sophie's husband, said. He said it in such way that it seemed as if they were about to face of

f a bunch of bad guys. After all these years, Keefe still hadn't changed much.

It's been ten years since the fall of the Neverseen. Ten years since the Black Swan had slunk into the shadows once more. And a year now since Grady and Edaline had seen her son,Fitz,a sweet little boy of three who possessed Keefe's blonde hair-although less artfully and carefully disheveled- and his ice blue eyes.

"Mommy, what is daddy talking about?" Fitz asked, tilting his head questionably. The young elf probably didn't even remember his grandparents, or adopted grandparents more like. They had been Sophie's adopted caretakers when she had been a child, and just discovered to be an elf.

"Nothing you should be worried about. Your father's just an idiot." She answered, before knocking on the door. It took a few moments before Robin Hood himself greeted them, save for the inconsistent streaks of gray in his blonde hair: Grady. A tall, bulky seven foot figure stood behind him, gray as slate. Her past bodyguard: Sandor.

"Sophie! What a surprise! You almost never visit anymore." Grady exclaimed, eyes wide with shock.

"Hey, I'm here too. And how's the fam doing, Gigantor?" Keefe chimed in, and the old nickname earned an eye roll from the goblin.

"I see you're the same as ever".

"Nah, I'm more handsome." Keefe responded, hand running through his untamed locks. Sophie resisted the urge to snort.

"Come on Foster, you know it's true." As much as Sophie hated to admit, Keefe was significantly more attractive now than before. He had grown 5 inches taller, his features were more defined, and he was showing traces of stubble along a pointed chin.

"Yeah! Daddy is keefetastic!" Fitz jr cried, and Sophie chuckled. He was always making up strange words for the day as his own little game. Her son was just the cutest.

They were led through the entryway into the kitchen, which appeared to be the as same ever, and seated themselves on wooden chairs around a quaint little table. Then Edaline-looking beautiful as ever in a turquoise gown that matched her eyes, with golden embroidery along the hem and sleeves, twisting and turning in an array of vines and flowers- walked into the room. She jumped back in shock when she spotted Sophie.

"Sophie, what are you doing here!" She gasped.

"Once again, I'm here too." Keefe spoke up, but Edaline paid Sophie's husband no heed. She instead focused of Fitz, and her expression melted from one of surprise to delight.

"Fitz!" The young boy turned, and with a squeal of 'Grandma Edaline', jumped from his seat, wrapping his grandma in a tight hug. Despite not remembering her, Fitz was never one for shyness.

"Aww, it's so nice to see you again. My, you've gotten big since last I saw you. How have you been?" Edaline asked with a smile.

" Good. But Kendric is annoying. He always cheats at base quest, and even though we know he does, he says he doesn't. He's just too much of a butt to admit it." Fitz answered, pouting. He was referring to one of Dex's and Biana's twins, a boy of three with Biana's lushious brown tresses and Dex's periwinkle iris's. They had a daughter as well, Sophie, who possessed the same appearance as Kendric, but was much more softly spoken.

Edaline laughed."Is that so?" And the two began to talk, everyone else watching them lovingly.

"He's gotten so big." Grady finally said after a moments silence, and they all turned to him.

Sophie smiled.

"Yeah, sorry we couldn't visit a lot sooner. I've been… busy." Sophie bit her lip. It wasn't as if she could tell them about the various elves mysterious disappearances in the Garden of Memories in neutral territory- a meadow of blossoms with navy blue petals speckled with purple, silver, and yellow dots, that made them appear like stars. That was classified information that only the council knew of, and an alternate reason she had come here in first place. Sophie believed that the Black Swan knew of these strange occurrences, hiding a note on this matter somewhere in Havenfield. Of course though, Keefe just had to blurt out all she had been secretly planning.

"Yeah, we've been assigned the case as emissaries to find the five missing elves, but we still don't have a lead on anything. Sophie thinks the Black Swan might know about this, and that they hid a note about it somewhere here. It's kinda why we came to Havenfield in the first place." Sophie swiveled and glared at him, to which Keefe only shrugged.

"Come on Foster. You know as well as I do hiding important stuff from people who care about you, hasn't gotten you anywhere. Did the Neverseen teach you nothing?" He answered. Sophie simply grumbled her protests, mostly because he was right. Hiding significant knowledge had only gotten her into trouble and caused the people she loved to worry. Plus, she had only gotten so far in the war long past because of her amazing friends and families help. Grady sighed.

"I thought as much, but the council hasn't let me in on anything. I only know about it at all because of a leak. The council's now trying to maintain the peace and stop the citizens from panicking, but you know how well that went before." Grady said, eyes misty, as if he wasn't mentally sitting in the kitchen with us at all.

"Can you blame them? It's strange. Elves disappearing, just like that." Keefe snapped his fingers. " Nothing out of the ordinary has happened in ten years since the fall of the Neverseen, and just when they think are world is safe again- BOOM! This happens."

"I think that what's even more strange is the date." Sandor speculated, finally talking. "They all disappeared the same day seven years ago as K…" But one sharp eyed glare from the older elf, and the goblin went quiet.

Sophie's eyes narrowed. What were they talking about? Who else disappeared on September 17th? She had a feeling they weren't telling her something, the same way the council was when they heard the news and went blanc. Sophie didn't like it one bit.

"No, go on Gigantor. What were you going to say?" Keefe attempted to pry intel out of him, as Sandor looked everywhere but at the married couple. Grady tried to change the subject. It seems as if everyone was doing that, as of late.

"Sophie, how about you go up to your old room. The Black Swan might have left a clue there. I'll keep boy over here and Fitz company." Sophie exhaled. Even though the information that had slipped out Sandors mouth could be useful, she had to focus on what she came to Havenfield for: A message from the Black Swan. Sophie exited the kitchen and tread up the winding staircase.

Once she entered the third floor-where most of her old room took up- Sophie realized how bare the bedroom had become. It seemed as a barren as a desert, with only the canopy bed fit for a princess in the corner, and the airy curtains above the window in which sunlight flitted in. But that's when she noticed it: A bottle, tied with silver ribbon around the cork, in the middle of the floor. She bent down to pick it up, popping the spondey top off and unfolding the small note inside.

It took Sophie a second to realize it was written it both the enlightened language and in the human language of english, which was strange. But the fancy looping of the transcript, she read as clear as day.

The Black Swan

* * *

If you traveled the normal way to Sophie's friend and old crushes Fitz's house, you'd see it was just as magnificent as Everglen. It was carved from crystal, and was as flawless as it was grand. It looked to be a cross between a mansion and a castle, with two turrets on either side, spirling so high, Sophie often got dizzy just looking at it. But you'd only see his lovely home, that is, if you traveled the normal way. Sophie and Keefe did not.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sophie screamed, as the ground became closer and closer at a terrifying speed. She knew it wasn't a good idea to teleport.

Keefe, who insisted on going first when she told him they were going to see Fitz, had already slammed into the ground with a splat. He helped to cushion his wifes fall as she later fell on top of him, knocking the wind out of his lungs. Hacking, he turned to peer up at Sophie.

"You know I love you, but there are less painful ways to knock me off my feet." Keefe said, grinning. Sophie, blushing, peeled herself off of his body.

"Sorry." She replied, brushing off her red tunic.

"SOPHIE!" A voice suddenly exclaimed, and they pivoted to see Fitz, watering the plants of his garden-one frightening vineas fly trap the size of a small child, looked about ready to eat him.

"Yo! Fitz. What's up!" Keefe said, Fitz bolting towards him and fist bumping the blonde elf. He looked so much different from when he was seventeen, his newly obtained slight beard the color of his dark, impeccable hair; it seemed as if he had shot up more than a few inches too. The cape clasped around his neck by a pair of gold diamond encrusted wings, would have appeared dorky on anyone else, but he pulled it off.

"It's nice to see you guys. But you could've just used the door, you know." Fitz told them, pointing at the glimmering door inside a crystal wall. Keefe smirked.

"Yeah, but you know Foster. She never wants to do anything the normal wat." Then Keefe took in his surroundings, as if looking for someone. "Hey, where's Linh?" He asked. Linh was Fitz's wife. They had gotten married five years ago.

"Her and Marie are taking a nap." Fitz answered, shrugging. Marie was Fitz's daughter of four years old, and the girl looked to be a carbon female copy of the teal-eyed elf, except she apparently dyed her hair tips silver to be like her mom. The mere mention of the name caused Keefe to snort.

"Still can't believe you named her that." He mumbled. When they had been deciding names for if the baby was a girl, Sophie's husband had jokingly suggested Callie or Marie- an abbreviation of the word Calamari. Fitz being an elf, was horrified, but Linh it seemed actually liked the name Marie. And so that's what the named her when she was born, red faced and kicking and screaming.

"Enough of the reunion guys! We have more important matters. I found a clue in Havenfield. It's from the black swan." She said, handing Fitz the note. His orbs stretched in astonishment.

"Really! After ten years, they finally contact us again." Fitz unfolded the parchment and cleared his throat.

" These disappearances were no accident. Use this Temporary Leaping Crystal to travel to the designated coordinates." The teal-eyed elf read out loud.

"They could have at least rhymed." Keefe muttered, shaking his head.

"That's in San Diego. Exactly, where I found you. This is great! For such a strange occurrence, we haven't had any leads till now. Good job, Sophie." Fitz cried, and Sophie smiled.

While five missing elves were nothing compared to how many dwarves went missing before, it was rather odd that they all vanished on the same day at the same time, without any traces left behind. Not to mention, what Sandor had almost spilled out. Speaking of which….

"Do you know of an elf that's name starts with a K that disappeared the same day as the other elves did?" She asked. Fitz's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"No. Why?" Sophie and Keefe begin to explain what happened at Havenfield, and by the time they finished, Fitz eyebrows were so compressed, they appeared like caterpillars.

"I'll have to ask my dad. That's very suspicious, another elf just vanishing the same day seven years ago, but for now we'll just check the place the Black Swan suggested."

"But what about the council?" Sophie questioned. They wouldn't be happy they broke the rules and went to the Forbidden Cities. Even after all the change that had occured in the Lost Cities, the council was still adamant on keeping elves from entering the human world. "They wouldn't accept us so easily" the council had said. Fitz smiled.

"I'm sure they won't mind us breaking a few rules, if it means elves are broughts home safely." Vacker ressured, and Keefe pumped his fists in the air.

"Alright! Let's go!" Her partner shouted. Sophie and Fitz exchanged sorrowful looks, before Keefes best friend spoke.

"Sorry Keefe, you can't come." He broke the news sadly. Keefe's expression morphed from one of elation to confusion.

"What?" He asked, in words so hurt and frightened that it made Sophie wince. These next words would hurt like a knife to the stomach, but they were true.

"You don't know the Forbidden Cities like Sophie and I do. You'd stand out more than you already do." Fitz replied, referring to how she told them they looked like supermodels. Sophie swiveled towards Keefe.

"Can we have a minute." She asked, and Fitz nodded. She walked over to her husband, who found the floor quite interesting at the moment. She took his jaw in her hands, cradling it, so she could peer into the eyes she loved so much. The icey blue iris's had softened; they looked as if they were about tear up.

"I know you don't like it, but it's true. You can't go with me." She told him.

" I know that. It's just….I want to keep you safe." He sighed. Sophie chuckled.

"I'm a telepath, an inflictor, and an enhancer. I think I'll manage." Keefe exhaled.

"I don't doubt you can't take care of yourself, it's just… I want to protect you. You didn't see how you were after every battle against the Neverseen." He lamented. Sophie bristled at that. It's true, she hadn't. She didn't how her friends felt after she came back all blooded and hurt from countless battles for survival. She didn't even know how they felt when she was found faded from light leaping, pale and lifeless .But it would be fine. It had to be.

Sophie pecked Keefe on the lips. His tasted warm, like the steam from hot chocolate wafting on your face. She turned back to Fitz, who had been waiting patiently this whole time.

"You ready?" Fitz asked.

"Ready." Sophie said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's** **Disclaimer: Most things in this story belong to Shannon Messenger. But the OC's are mine!**

Hi! It's me again! I'm finally updating. I'll make sure to update every Saturday, though I may be lazy and update on Sundays or be early and update on fFridays. And now for reviews. Thank you so much for supporting me!

Carin: Yay! I like virtual hugs. Thank you again for reviewing. Also, Karma is not usually a bad person. When it comes to Evanne, he is a fluffy, overprotective kitten. But when it comes to elves...Well, you see (insert smirking emoji).

Now on to Chapt 3. Sophie's POV again.

* * *

The first thing Sophie noticed upon entering the human world, was the the excruciating noise, not from the mouths of the bustling tourists around them, but from their thoughts. Their minds were like needles, stabbing at her brain and causing the beginning of a headache. She'd forgotten just how weak human minds were compared to the soft, breezy brains of elfs.

Sophie instantly blocked out the resonating sounds, hurrying to catch up with Fitz as he made his way up the marble staircase.

"This is too wierd. Why would a bunch of elves disappear here? And in the same place I found you? It's too much of a coincidence." Fitz said, mostly to himself than her. But Sophie agreed with him all the same.

This was not the most ideal place to take someone you just abducted; it was too crowded with people. But maybe they didn't get kidnapped at all? Sophie thought in sudden realization. Maybe they came here on purpose, but why? It didn't make sense for elves to want to be in garbage occupied streets and smoky air that tasted like gasoline, rather than the glistening lost cities- not to mention it was illegal to visit at all. And the likelihood of her lost species being in the exact place Fitz found her, couldn't be by chance.

As the blonde elf passed by a Allosaurus exhibit, she paused to stare at the silly creature. Honestly, humans couldn't be more wrong about the dinosaur's appearance or the fact that they were supposedly extinct. And yet, Sophie couldn't stop smiling at the creature with a large jaw and tiny arms. This was the place she met Fitz. Where he took her arm, showing where she really belonged. Where she would later meet her lifetime friends. And where she would come across the love of her life.

Sophie then swiveled to find where Fitz had gone, in the mass of humans. Her eyes instantly fell on him-he was probably the most handsome person in the room. There he was, eyes wide with shock, as an equally perturbed girl stared up at him.

She was cute, even by the elvin standards. Long, chocolate brown curls fell down her back in waves, and a smattering of freckles dotted her button nose. Her one eye not obscured by a lock of hair, was a dark brown, almost black color, with flecks of amber inside the iris. Those orbs were framed by dark lashes.

Despite her indefinite beauty, she was not an elf, that much Sophie knew. But something about this young girl pulled at an unpleasant feeling in Sophie's gut, something couldn't quite place.

As if snapped from a trance, the brunette finally stepped aside for Fitz to pass. Though her eyes still seemed to follow him, looking for something only she could see.

The girl then shook her head, before continuing on her way with the rest of her class.

Sophie bolted towards Fitz, who seemed to think the wall held some kind of secret that would reveal the missing elves locations.

"Well, that was peculiar. What happened?" She asked him. He didn't answer. Instead, he continued to stare at the wall. The female elf waved her hand in his face.

"Hello? Anybody home?" She asked, knocking on his noggin. That's when he said the most frightening simple sentence he had ever told her in the last ten years: "I couldn't hear that girls thoughts."

Sophie froze, mind refusing to comprehend what her old crush had just said. He couldn't listen to the girls thoughts. Her mind had been quiet. It wasn't possible; she was human… Wasn't she?

Without a second's hesitation, Sophie turned, stretched out her consciousness to the twelve year old, and…

Was hit by a wall of hushed silence.

Sophie pulled away, taken aback. Her breathing had grown heavier and her heart was beating a million miles a minute. The brunette had blocked out the elf, something only Mr. Forkle was able to do. What the heck?

"HOW! She can't be an elf. That girl wasn't born in the Lost Cities!" Sophie muttered, attempting to make sense of the whole situation. Everything was so confusing right now: Up was down and down was up. The world appeared to be spinning. Fitz peered at her with eyes glassed over.

"You weren't either." He reasoned, and that truthful information alone tipped the scale. There was another elf in the Forbidden Cities. And the Black Swan knew about it. That was evident enough by the fact that the parchment was also written in human dialect. Great, as if they didn't have stuff already to deal with.

Sophie pivoted, and saw a ginger beside the girl watching them intently. But while the gaze possessed a deep terror on the surface, she could see that beyond that lay a more troubling emotion: Anger. She could see it in the fires-bright and destructive as Everblaze they were- blazing in his orbs. She could see it in how they appeared to illuminate a mercury color-far different from the sky blue she had met eyes with before. It was the look of a serial killer, and Sophie didn't like it one bit. She swiftly turned back to Fitz.

"Come on. We have to talk to talk her." Fitz said, turning to walk towards the girl. Sophie grabbed his arm.

"Hang on a sec. I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why?" Fitz asked, tilting his head quizzically, to which Sophie said:

"Do you remember what happened when you told me I was an elf? I thought you were crazy." Fitz's mouth hung agape at that, opening and closing uselessly, like a goldfish.

Sophie was glad at that moment that he didn't try to confront the brunette. When they had discovered she was elf, she had been the one being found, not doing the finding. She didn't know how to handle this situation, and would gladly avoid it at all costs.

"Hey. Where did they go?" The blonde elf then questioned, just realizing the pair were gone. She and Fitz peered around frantically, but they were nowhere in sight. As such, Sophie's stomach felt as if it were a dish towel being wrung out by an old lady-the fact the ginger and might be elf weren't around, made her experience insecurity. Especially, with the blue eyed boy that looked about to murder her somewhere out there.

Fitz's face promptly changed into one of apprehensiveness. "Did hear that?" He said, turning his head left and right.

Sophie listened in closely and could pick up a slight hiss in the air, which was never good. One second, two seconds, three seconds passed, before-

"SOPHIE LOOK OUT!" Fitz exclaimed, grabbing a Light Leaper and pushing the female elf out of the way. Before all hell broke loose.

* * *

"I'm gonna say..6" Keefe pondered after some thought. He was sitting beside Marie, both elves holding a deck of cards with the words "Go Fish" on their backs.

"Go Fish!" She exclaimed happily, looking down at her cards; one five, four sixes, and two threes. Keefe, knowing she has lied before, was sceptical.

"I don't think you're playing this right." Keefe told her. Suddenly, two people-a boy and a girl- fell from the sky, plummeting to the ground below. They were none other than Fitz and Sophie. The later smashed into the ground first. The Moonlark came second and the teal-eyed elves breath was stolen, as she landed on top of him. She was luckily unharmed from the fire, but she'd have to hem her tunics sleeves later, which were hanging pointlessly in singed strips at her sides. Keefe immediately ran to her.

"Sophie! Are you okay! What happened? What's one plus one?" Keefe began to integrate her in a frenzy, at the same time checking for damage. Sophie groaned.

"Purple." She replied sarcastically. Keefe smirked.

"Sarcasm in tact. I think you'll live." He answered. Marie came bolting, embracing her father wholeheartedly. He had obviously recovered from being used as a elvin cushion, as he hugged her back, smiling.

"Hi Marie. How's my little Starfish?" And the two started to have a father daughter moment.

"SOPHIE!" A voice abruptly cried appeared to look the same as he did ten years ago- like most elfs- if you didn't looked higher up that is. If one did, they'd see his ears where curved with small points at the end-the one sign of her species old age. He came sprinting.

"What happened? You look burned? Should I get Elwin?" He asked her half jokingly, inspecting her for injuries. Sophie would have groaned if she had not been having a near heart attack. They would never stop teasing her about having Elwin on standby for the numerous times she had almost died.

But they had more important matters to discuss, and judging by Fitz's sollem look, he wanted her to tell his dad. And so, she did.

At the end of her tale, Alden had that far of look she was tired of seeing today.

"Very peculiar. Are you sure the Black Swan is involved with the girl?" Sophie nooded.

"Yes. I mean, what else could the message being in both english and the enlightened language mean?" She questioned.

"I don't know Foster. It could mean anything. You know how vague the Black Swan can be." Keefe butted in, dubious himself. While Sophie agreed with them, she knew in her gut that's what the clue meant. It had to.

"Yes, I agree. And besides, that girl may not be an elf at all. Her eyes are brown, and besides, she could be wearing a device that stops telepaths from hearing her thoughts without knowing it. Anything's possible. Our world has changed so much." Alden muttered, and Sophie resisted the urge to say she had brown eyes too, but she was still an elf.

Alden turned on his heel and made his way to the exit.

"I'll have to discuss this with the council." He said, before halting.

"Oh, and Sophie." Sophie gazed into earnest teal eyes that made him look a million years older. "Please stay out of this."

Keefe snorted.

"Come one Alden. You know as well I do, Foster and staying out of things don't mix. Her and trouble go practically hand and hand."

Sophie settled for glaring at her husband for that comment, mostly because it was true.

"I'm serious, Sophie. If it was up to me, you wouldn't have dealt with what you did ten year ago. You would have lead a normal life, and now that that's possible, I want to keep it that way. Okay?" The older elf instructed, before taking his leave. That's when Sophie remembered she had forgotten to tell him about the boy that was with the girl. His hateful, glowing mercury eyes were still fresh in her mind.

"Wait!" She cried. Alden halted.

"There was someone with the girl from before too. He was looking at me, and his eyes were so -afraid, and yet..." Sophie bit her lip, trying to describe it."I don't know. It was as if he knew me, and hated me with every fiber of his being. I thought he was going to kill me on the spot, and he actually tried. It was freaky.

At this new information, Keefe appeared ready to slaughter this guy himself, but Alden just looked curious.

"What did he look like?" He questioned.

"He had tousled ginger hair, almost spikey, and sky-blue eyes. But they looked mercury when he was inspecting me." She read off from her photographic memory. Now, Alden was petrified. In fact, he was so pale, he appeared faded.

"No. It can't be. It's not possible." He mumbled to himself, pacing, hand to his head.

"Dad?" Fitz begin, finally speaking up. The pointy eared elf paid his son no heed.

"He was confirmed dead. After hours of looking, he was told be but a corpse. And then we find him three days after the five elves disappearances. It's impossible." He continued. The Moonlark had no idea what he was talking about. Who was supposed to be dead? And why was it so bad he was found three days after the five elves disappearances?

"Alden?" Sophie started.

"We find him three days after the anniversary of his death. Impossible."

Sophie perked up at that. Could this boy be the one Sandor was about to talk about?

"DAD!" Fitz yelled, at last catching his father's attention. "What are you talking about? Who is this person?"

Alden looked to be hesitant to say anything, before he sighed.

"His name is Karma Albone. He was an elf that lived in the Lost Cities, before he and his family were brutally murdered. They died on September 17th, the exact same day as the five elves disappearances."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's** **Disclaimer: Most things in this story belong to Shannon Messenger. But the OC's are mine!**

Hello! Sorry, I know I'm late with updating, feel free to slap see, I was not exactly happy with this chapter at first,so I ended up editing it days after my deadline because I didn't want to see it. Then something happened that I don't want to talk about. Anyway, thanks for reviewing me-you must get so tired of hearing me say that. Lols.

Carin: Thank you so much! And if you're confused about the plot, think of it like a very long intro to the story. Yay! And if you're confused about Karma, I just wanted to say that Alden lied before about his past. Spoilers! Though I won't tell you more than that.

Now on to the story! Evanne's POV again. Sorry, if this chapter is Crappy!

* * *

Evanne rummaged under the welcome mat- Karma standing beside her in silence- as her hand closed on a small, golden key, inserting it into the lock. At once, the door swung open to reveal a very debode apartment

With a small fire smoldering in a corner, a leather skin couch, and worn white pillows-Karma was little shit that needed to be punished at times- their home would have appeared warm and friendly to the untrained eye. But, if one looked closer, they'd see that behind the facade of tooth-rotting sweetness was a certain suffocating loneliness.

It had never been the same since Evanne's parents had died in a fire two years ago; like hell it would ever be, without the sweet smell of vanilla and cinnamon wafting in the air-the scent of her mother and father.

* * *

Flashback

Evanne hadn't expected to die like this, with neon yellow flames that smelled of burnt sugar consuming her and her family. The fire, glinting off of the cars metal, was burning her and Karma alive, and the smoke was choking her lungs.

Not long ago, her parents had gone into the neon flames in search of help; Evanne feared the worst. If they died, she would never forgive herself.

"Mom! Dad!" The brunette cried, only to fly into a hacking fit.

"Evanne. I know you don't want to, but please stay here." Karma, who had been clutching the girl this whole time, said. "For your parents. And for me. Please."

Evanne turned to stare up at her best friend. His sky blue orbs were wet with unshed tears; she knew he would crushed if she were to die. But, despite knowing that, the brunette had to aid her family, no matter what.

"I'm sorry." She told him, before taking off running, Karma's cries of protest falling on deaf ears.

Evanne had no idea where she was sprinting to, all that she knew was that she had to rescue her mom and dad. Flames lapped at her skin, but she attempted to focus at the task at hand. Though it was not long before she collapsed.

No, let me keep going. Move! She thought, coughing up a red substance: Blood.

"Eva!" Karma's voice suddenly cried out. His cry was of sheer panic and worry, and when Eva turned to see what had gotten him so riled up, she saw a branch plummeting towards her. She held up her hands so that they would catch the worst of it.

Then she felt some power buzzing in her soul and rattling her bones. Through her veins it coursed, before it hit her eye, where it exploded into an inferno. Her fingers twitched, and she fired off a blast so powerful it sent her tumbling on her bottom.

And when she peered up to see what had occured, she saw the branch suspended on nothing but air.

"What the…" Karma and Eva said at the exact same time, just as she was struck with a sudden fit of dizziness. Black clouded the edges of her vision, latching onto her and pulling the girl deeper into darkness. She couldn't do anything to break free, so Evanne just let herself get dragged deeper into the abyss.

"EVA!"

* * *

Evanne shook her head. When the hell did she become so dramatic?

Karma walked over to the fridge, pulling out a large, red bowl with various geometric designs. Normally, it would have pissed her off that he was eating her nachos without permission. But the ginger was quiet, too quiet to be normal. She wondered who those people were to make him behave like this.

"Karma." She finally spoke. He didn't respond. Instead, he simply began to consume the delectable treat. If tossing the food behind him with a blank expression counts as eating.

"Karma!" Evanne said again, only this time shouting. When he was once again silent, she stomped over to him and grabbed his face, cradling it. His sky blue orbs were puffy from the tears falling down his cheeks like a waterfall.

It was so startling, she had to take a step back. Karma had only ever cried once for all the years she'd known him. Back when they were kids, he had woken up screaming and balling his eyes out from a nightmare, but refused to explain what had occured in the dream. Besides that, it was practically unheard of. These people-the blonde girl and the teal-eyed boy- were bad news.

"Please, Evanne-" He hiccuped as he spoke to her, "Please don't leave me. I ca- I can't tell you anything about those people from before. I want to, I wan- want to so much, but I can't. It will just put you in more danger, so please just trust me. I couldn't bare it if you left."

Evanne peered up at him, surprised. After all they've been through, after all the time spent together, did he really think she was going to leave him? Judging by his sniffling and puppy-dog like expression, she guessed he did- the fucking dumbass.

With a smile, she lay her forehead against his own.

"Are you an idiot, of course I'd never leave you. I love you. It doesn't matter if you can't tell me anything. I trust you". He looked up at her, rubbing his nose against his sleeve.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise, you dumbass." She responded, and they just stood there, in tranquility. Evanne felt their best conversations were in this comforting silence where time just flew by. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours; soon enough the sky was blanketed by stars. Karmaś sniffling had subsided to whimpers.

"You okay now?" Evanne asked, hoping this strange version of Karma was gone. Next time she saw those dunces from before, she'd give them a piece of her mind for making him act like this.

Karma smiled a very cheeky, shiteating smile.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna need some medical care." He began.

"Why?" She questioned. Her heart began pounding frantically in her chest with worry. Did he hurt himself during the fire? She thought, examining her friend for injuries.

"Cause I scraped my knee falling for you all over again."He finished, with finger guns for emphasis. In response, Eva slapped him in the face.

"Dumbass." She muttered.

"Bite me."He retorted, iris's narrowed in a glare.

"Gladly." She answered, before Eva pounced. Straddling him, she observed the ginger from her place on top of him. He was blushing, that annoying shit-eating smirk vanished into thin air.

"Damn you and your father, teaching you self defense." He muttered to himself with a pout. Evanne laughed and silently thanked her dad -Michael Williams- for his lessons. Slowly, carefully, she removed herself from his body.

"Ugh, it was your own fault for being a dumbass." She turned to look over at the clock. It read 9:30 pm. "Now, itś late. We have school in the morning."

Karma groaned.

"But itś SOO BOOORING! Come on, skip with me Eva." He said.

"Yeah right. Unlike you, I actually want an education. Even if our teacher is a dummy." She huffed, and Karma snorted at education. Listening to rant about her ex's wasn't exactly the most ideal form of learning. Nor was it enjoyable.

"Whatever. Let's go to bed." Eva shook her head. Karma flopped onto the couch. Eva followed suite. Since it made the nightmares easier to bear, they often slept together.

"Goodnight." Karma whispered, to which Evanne smiled.

"Goodnight."She responded, before she fell into a deep sleep….

* * *

As Evanne walked along a stone path, she was in awe of the glimmering crystal buildings lining the streets. A giant, eight foot long scorpion carted people around in carriages- as if they were taxis- and a giant dome encased the city. But there was something queer about this gorgeous place. For one, it was the people eyes. They were cold and dead, like a fish's. Then there were the OTHER beings. Backs ramrod straight, as if preening peacocks, dressed in fine silks and adorned in various jewels.

Where the hell was she, Eva thought, looking around. Thatś when she spotted a man-A beggar, she concluded- sitting beside her. She tapped him on the shoulder, though her hand seemed to phase right through him.

Evanne stared at it in wonder. What the?

"Hello?" The brunette asked, hoping he would at least be able to hear her. He was unfortunately unresponsive. Instead, he continued to count a currency she could not name for the life of her.

"HELLO!" She tried again, waving her hands in his face, but was once again met with no answer. Can he not hear me? Evanne pondered, as a woman walked by them. She looked too beautiful to be real, with her hair plaited and tied up in an impeccable bun, her eyes two sapphires in a heart shaped frame. The blacknette was clothed in a scarlet dress; rubies sewn into the hem and sleeves.

Finally, the man peered upwards, hands cupped up towards her in a begging position. Full, pink lips twisted into a scowl.

"Filthy human." She muttered, before kicking him with a jewel encrusted toe. The beggar yelped, cradling his swollen hand to his chest. But his attacker was far from done. She booted him once again.

"I believe the council was simply idiotic to allow you to live among your betters. I mean, you are animals compared to our excellence. You should be licking our feet, peasant. Go on, lick them! Lick my stilettos!" She screamed, harming the old man until he was forced to curl up into a ball to protect himself.

Evanne could only watch, stunned. How could someone beat an old man as if he were animal? It just wasn't humane at all.

Her blood boiled and her hands balled into a fist so clenched, her nails left crescents in the girls palms. These people sure as hell better hope she couldn't touch them. Otherwise that women would get a face full of her fist!

Once the alluring female had finished the man's beating, she turned towards Eva with narrowed, hate filled irisś.

"You're next." She promised.

Anger instantly morphed into an overwhelming sense of danger at that moment; she had never seen eyes that were blazing with such abhor-even Karma's weren't that horrible!

So Evanne did the only thing she could do: She turned tail and ran, feet pounding on the stone. The girl had no idea were she was going, all she knew was that she had to get out of here. Then, Eva saw a light. She picked up pace, leaped into it, and…

Found herself in a field.

Blossoms, as far as the eye could see, little navy blue ones with yellow, silver, and purple dots, that made them appear like stars.

Goosebumps prickled her arms as a breeze wafted by. Shivering, she looked around. There was not a single soul in sight. But the heavy feeling in her chest wouldn't leviate yet. Evanne had to make sure no one was here.

"Hello!?" She called out.

"Hello, you say." A voice called back: The flowers.

"I love you Asriel, you say."

"Dude, stop speaking nerd, you say."

"Asriel! Assie! Don't leave me! Don't leave me! you say"

"I realized that we aren't that different at all, you say."

"Most people think I'm crazy, you say."

"They had problems with my birth, thatś why my mom made a deal with Vespera, you say."

"I love you too Chara, you say."

"NO! NO! You say."

Evanne's hands flew to her ears, attempting to block the resonating voices of hundreds of flowers. Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! She thought, taking a step to take her leave.

When she did, however, there was crack. Eva barely had time to think 'Oh, shit' before she was plummeting, falling to her doom. Her scream caught in her throat, and she braced herself for impact with the ground.

But it never occured, and Evanne found herself on something soft and squishy: The blossoms, growing underground with the aid of light flitting in from above.

"Ow." Evanne groaned, and rubbed the part of her face that landed first.

"About time you got here. Eva, you're slow as hell." A voice cut in. Despite her eyes still adjusting to the surrounding darkness, the tone was overly familiar to the brunette.

She bristled. It couldn't be, could it?

She swiveled to find a girl with frizzy brown hair, lazily leaning against a rock, sucking on a Dum Dum lollipop.

She had what we called Stilts hair, which is locks that are muddy brown at the roots, but slowly progress to pale white, as the color leaches out of from the stress of life. Her eyes, like Evanne's own, possessed heterochromia- The left was navy blue, while the right rivalled the sky with it's color. It matched her navy blue, pink striped sweater, and the circlet of talking blossoms around her head.

She was stunning, beautiful, gorgeous. And I knew deep in my gut that this girl was Chara.

"What the hell is going on?" Evanne asked, as she circled around me.

"Well, usually I'm talking and looking through a one way birds eye view of your mind. But,right now, I'm letting you look through it the opposite way. What you saw before were memories, my memories."

The brunette freaked at that. Did Chara actually see a beggar get kicked by a women; were those flowers repeating old conversations from the girls past? Evanne's head hurt just thinking about it.

She had never known much about Chara, had always begged for information about her and was always refused. So now that she knew some knowledge, Eva didn't know how to react.

Fortunately, the brunette didn't have to, as the blue eyed girl continued.

"I bet you're wondering why, after all these years, am I letting you see a bit of my personal life. Well, that was a risk I needed to take to talk to you."

"Why do you need to talk to me?" Eva asked. Chara sighed.

"Because the people you met today are little shits. As you have seen, they are very dangerous beings who will kill you the first chance they get. Like they did to my family, my best friend…" Her iris's turned hard, but in the blink of an eye they softened. "Thatś why I wanted to ask if you wanted to try something. It won't hurt, I promise. But it will ensure your safety.

"What the hell is it?" She asked. What could this something be to warrant her worry?

Chara closed her orbs, then reopened them with newfound determination. "Itś called a half body take-over."

Huh? Was her only thought.

"You see, my consciousness is usually just shoved into the back of your brain- interconnected but not merged. In a half body takeover, I would take the reins of your body and mind, and take control of you for a while. This is is unlike a full body takeover, which would be our minds merging completely. It won't hurt or anything, and I'll only be able to do it for a few minutes before I collapse, but itś at least something to protect you. It's your decision Eva."

Evanne peered at her outstretched hand. To have the power to defend herself, to shield Karma. That was all she had ever wanted. The answer was easy. She took her newfound partners palm.

"Deal." She said. Then everything went black….

* * *

Evanne awoke with a start. Was that all a dream? She wondered, staring at her open palm. She looked over to find Karma absent from his place beside her. He must be skipping, she surmised.

Eva looked over at the clock. It read 6: 15. School begin at 7: 45, and the old, crumbling stone building was at least six blocks away.

Sighing, she leapt to her feet and walked over to the closet, throwing it ajar. The girl immediately groaned at it's contents. Of all the clothes that were not dirty, why did it have to be pink?

The last piece of apparel the brunette indeed possessed was a cherry pink, navy blue striped sweater that hung slightly off the shoulder, along with a pair of black leggings. Evanne wasn't ecstatic about attire, but she had forgotten to do the laundry last night- stupid creepy model guy and blonde girl.

So, with a groan, she slipped on the clothing, pulled up her pair of knee length, brown combat boots, and was out the door.

* * *

Unlike classes A-D that were tidy and flawless-neat desks, materials put away in the right places, not in constant need of window repairs- class E-4 was anything but. In fact, Evanne was convinced it was devil spawn of World War 1 and Hell. Which was why she wasn't the least bit astonished to open the door to screaming and overturned desks.

Two boys- one with blonde hair and emerald green eyes and another with a lopsided grin- appeared to be using math books as sleds. Zero and Belch, as we had "lovingly" nicknamed them, were playing "Who could break the most stuff" in the corner, and Anne Baker was preaching something atop a desk that she couldn't make out. Conner swung from a ceiling lamp.

And in the middle of it all, was , nonchalantly painting her toenails. Eva cleared her throat to get her attention.

"What?" She asked, her voice as if she had swallowed a frog. The brunette gulped, looking anywhere but at the blonde.

"Um- Um- I'm early so-Um- I was wondering if I could visit my-uh, uh" She was thankfully interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Her professor told her with a wave of her hand, before continuing to paint the marbles she called toenails.

"Do I need a hall pass?" Evanne questioned. This resulted in a steely glare from the older women. If looks could kill, she'd be ten feet under already.

"WILL YOU JUST GO ALREADY!" She screamed, and Evanne ran faster than she had ever in her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's** **Disclaimer: Most things in this story belong to Shannon Messenger**

Hi, this is Cressida123. Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, but I have an explanation. This chapter has a fight scene, and I HATE those. I'm just so bad at them. So if you think that part is horrible, please give me suggestions on how to improve. I'd appreciate it.

Carin: Thank you so much! You have been so supportive this whole time, you deserve a metal. But I'm just going to settle on a hug. HUGS!

Guest:Dude! I litteraly thought you were dead. Jk. But seriously, are you the same person from chapt one? Because if you are, then I suggest you skip Sophie's POV. Karma is being... well, Karma in that chapter.

Now on to the chapter. P.s I'm introducing a new character in this chapter and whoever guesses who she is by the end of the book, will get to be in the second one. Yes, I plan on making a series. DON'T JUDGE ME!

* * *

When Eva told her parents about Chara, they immediately sent her to a friend of theirs- a physiatrist by the name of Dove. And long since their deaths, the women claimed custody over the children, but often worked late.

Evanne swung the door to her room open, revealing a crimson haired beauty at the desk. She was smiling, her fake-looking lime green eyes crinkling at the edges. She patted the cushioned chair beside her.

"Eva, so glad you could make it. Come, Come. Stay a while. " Dove said, and Eva gulped. The physiatrist from hell was never this kind and cheerful to her; it immediately set off red lights in her brain. However, the girl seated herself all the same.

"You'll never guess what I saw on the news this morning-Oh, shit, she thought- the museum was set on fire. All that history, down the drain. And guess who they found running away at the scene…" She pushed a photograph into her lap.

Evanne peered down at it, then gasped. From his tomato red hair and dimple, to the freckles dotting across her nose, there was no mistaking who the photographer had taken a picture of: Her and Karma.

"They look familiar don't they?" Dove suddenly said. She jumped. There was an aura of death radiating off the red-head. Her eyes were even more bloodthirsty than that of the women from her dream-if that was even possible. "But it couldn't be the children I so carefully untrusted with, could it?"

The brunette gulped, preparing to be murdered in cold blood. She prayed Karma would find her corpse before it decayed. But that never occured. Instead, her physiatrist just sighed.

"What am I going to do with you? You're lucky everyone in this damn place is an idiot. Otherwise, you'd be behind bars by now."She swiveled to look out the window in a certain melancholy way.

"It wasn't me, it was Karma!" Evanne insisted. The women turned back to her, irises darkened to the point that they appeared black.

"Karma? Where is he by the way?" Dove questioned. This puzzled the girl. She sounded worried about Eva's friend, but that wasn't possible, right? The two loathed each other, so much so that Karma called her Crone and she nicknamed him brat. She swore their arguments could be heard halfway around the world.

Before she could ponder this much longer however, there was rumble that shook the old building side to side. One explanation disclosed itself from the depths of her mind:

Karma.

* * *

Sophie's POV

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Keefe asked for the millionth time. Sophie sighed.

"We don't have a choice. Something about Aldenś story doesn't add up."

After Fitz's father had long since gone, Sophie was left to her thoughts buzzing persistently around her head like a fly.

How was Karma still alive? What was his connection to the elves disappearances? But one question stood out from all the others: Why did he want to kill her? If she had just been found after years of living her life among humans-she remembered what it was like to be so different very well- the blonde would have been overjoyed at the chance to be where she belonged.

But he seems to loathe my existence, she thought, remembering his blazing mercury eyes. It just didn't make any sense to her.

"Foster, he tried to murder you. If that doesn't give you bad vibes, I don't know what does." Keefe answered, and Sophie smiled. While his overprotectiveness was adorable, she could use without it at the moment.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. The whore. And I see you got yourself a new bastard. What, was one not enough for you?" A voice promptly said. Sophie swiveled to find Karma emerging from the shadows, clapping for them mockingly.

An array of knives was strapped around his waist.

Her husband growled. "Excuse me!" He shouted, furious. The red-head didn't seem to acknowledge his anger at all, as he simply turned to the female elf with cold, blue eyes.

"No matter, I'm not here to talk about your questionable love life," Karma continued, as his eyes morphed from blue to mercury. He meant business. "Why are you here? Answer quickly. I'm feeling very impatient today, and I sure as hell would rather not sully my hands with your kind's blood."

The girl gulped.

"Are you involved with the missing elves?" She asked. In his shock at her question, the younger boys iris's changed once again to the color of the sky.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He questioned, put off. Sophie reeled back in surprise.

He doesn't know, she realized. Could it have been a coincidence? she thought, though swiftly shook her head. No, he may just be playing dumb. There's still a chance he's involved.

"Five elves vanished at the exact time and date of your supposed death. Are you involved with their disappearances?" She asked. There was silence as the pair of married elves waited with baited breath.

Then, Karma chuckled darkly.

"HAAAA! HAAAAAA! Is that what the councils telling everyone- that I'm dead. I should have known they'd try to cover up their sins with more dirty lies. That's all your disgusting city is comprised off: Lies and wolfs hiding behind pretty faces, plotting for the day they can stab you in the back when you least expect it. But no, I have no involvement with this crime. Itś only a coincidence." He shrugged.

Sophie was shocked. It was just by chance? NO WAY! Keefe seemed just as skeptical; for he exclaimed at that very second, "There's no way that's true!"

The ginger nodded. "I'm afraid so. I wouldn't want to involve myself with your kind anyway. Now, if we're done, I'll be taking my leave. I'd say it was a pleasure, but we both know that's not true. Now do me a favor and die." He told them, turning on his heel and bidding them goodbye with a certain "gesture."

It was blatantly obvious he despised his own species, not that Sophie was surprised. He'd tried to kill her, after all. But the reason why still remained unknown.

The girl then snapped out of her trance. She couldn't let the boy leave, she still had something important she needed to ask him.

"WAIT!" The blonde elf cried. Karma halted, not bothering to peer at her from behind him. Sophie gulped before persisting.

"Why are you here? Don't you want to go home? Is living with the humans any better than the Lost Cities!" She questioned, almost bordering on screaming. Back then, when she'd been living among the humans in ignorance of her true home, they'd never been kind. They'd shown jealousy of her beauty and brains. They called her the Freakazoid, or Superdork, or the Special Sophieflake . Could he really live like that knowing there was somewhere better for him?

The twelve year old pivoted to display an expression she'd never seen on him. Sophie had only witnessed anger with the boy, but now-with his blue orbs brimming with unshed tears and his face overshadowed- she knew she was finally seeing him for who he really was behind all that hate: A scared little boy in immense pain.

All too soon, that part of him vanished.

"Elves try so hard to keep the status quo that they turn their back on those that threaten to shatter their perfect world. They are heartless monsters who care only of themselves. In short, they are disgusting and putrid. The humans world on the other hand, is not much different. It is filled with death, grief, and destruction. And yet-" He pulled the white, scaly scarf higher on his neck. "It is so very beautiful."

Sophie had nothing to say to that, and Karma was about to turn to vacate the premise, when her husband stopped him.

"One more thing. What's the deal with that brown-haired friend of yours…."

As soon as the words slipped from his mouth, the point of a curved knife was immediately directed at her chest. She barely managed to dodge in the nick of time.

Looking up at the boy, it was frighteningly evident that he had just been playing around the day of the fire. Now, his pupils were dilated, shining with a murderous intent, and the smile of a serial killer was edged onto his face.

"Don't even THINK about saying her name, you bitchy,pathetic waste of space. I'd thought I'd let you off easy, but it seems I can't afford to do so. So come on-" He swirled the knife in his hand.

"Let's Dance."

* * *

Evanne bolted out the door, twisting and turning in the maze that is the hallway, all the while her hands nimbly tieing her long, brown locks into pigtails to prevent casualty.

She ran around bustling students, out the door and through the courtyard.

Karma Albone was many things: A delinquent, a sadistic shit, overprotective, but he was not a terrorist. Especially, if being one put her at risk-no matter how much he despised the school. Something else was occurring that he was involved with-something horrible.

Come on, come on, where the hell are you Karma, Eva thought, as she sprinted past the tool shed. The girl soon found herself in the forest at the edge of the institute, where she spotted three people. One, was the blonde girl from the museum. The next was a man she didn't recognize, with tousled blonde hair, a devilish smirk; and ice blue eyes. He looked like the kind of guy girls would go gaga over. But it was not them she was focused on.

Her eyes couldn't tear away from the image before her, of the last person-Karma- in pain. His hands were to his head as if it was wounded, and he writhed and screamed. His cries were like poison to Evanne's ears.

"Eva….it's them… please…. It.. it hurts." Karma's speech was disjointed, as if simply speaking pained him. Though Evanne understood all to well. It was them who injured her best friend, them who were causing him pain. THE BASTARDS!

At that moment, her vision was clouded by black. She'd heard of seeing red, but this was different. It seeped through her bones and into the girl's very core. It became her essence, that pure loathing.

Her blood boiled. Her fingers itched to sock someone in the nose. And so, Eva pounced.

With a yelp, the blonde guy dodged the bottom of a heeled toed, combat boot. It was a fake-out. The brunette doubled back, roundhouse kicking him in the groin. He fell to his knees, clutching his nether regions.

"Oh, crap." The blue eyed man whimpered, before collapsing. The other women stared up at her in horror.

"Evanne, please hear me out. We need to talk to…. YOU!" She was interrupted by a prominent punch to the face.

Eva didn't give a damn about what she had to say. They hurt Karma; that was enough to deserve her hate.

"PLEASE! WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" She screamed, the barrage of attacks on Evanne's part persisting.

"SHUT UP!" The brunette yelled, and attempted to sweep the other females feet. The brown eyed girl jumped back in the nick of time.

"I don't have to listen to anything you have to say! You hurt my best friend, you bitch! NOW DIE!"

Then she pulled back, put all her weight into her clenched fist, and punched. But it never connected. For multiple pieces of wood-no doubt collected from the forest floor- had been crafted into some kind of shield by the women. And they were created without the strange girl ever having to touch them.

Anger instantly morphed into astonishment. What the hell? She thought.

"It was self defense. That friend of yours attacked us first. We can fix him up in the Lost Cities, but we need you to come with us. There's something I'd like to know." She explained, though her voice sounded far off to the brunette. She was much too focused on the sheer impossibility 0f what had only just occurred.

Who are these people? She questioned. Eva shook her head. No, WHAT are they? No human can move stuff with their mind. If they could, they would have already used such an ability to help humanity. That meant they weren't people, they were freaks! No, they're monsters! Karma was right, these two were bad news.

So caught in her inner turmoil, she didn't notice the weapon coming her way. The man had recovered from being kicked in the privates.

But by the time she swiveled at the rush of air closing in on her, it was already too late to dodge the star shaped throwing star, whose sharp point was inches from her nose. The only thing the brunette could do was cross her arms above her head, so they would take the brunt of it.

Then she felt it: A rush of power, not unlike the one from two years ago. But this time, it was more of a thrumming in her bones, as if they were rattling beneath the skin. It coursed through her like an alcoholic beverage. Reaching her left eye, it soon exploded into a soft flame, lapping at the iris.

It was not her own ability, however.

"Chara?!" She asked quizzically to the girl in front of her minds avatar. She didn't respond. Instead, she swung her hands out-Evanne's body doing the same- and a red beam deflected the star like it was nothing.

It splattered to the ground, harmless.

"I told you I would help you when you needed it. Just didn't expect it to be so soon." Chara answered, straightening herself.

"Who the hell are these people?" Eva questioned.

"The bad guys I told you about from before. I don't have time to fill you in on all the details, but we have to beat them. There's no way I'm letting them to get to you. Now-" She grinned eerily.

"Let's raise a little hell."

The power flowed through Eva's arm and through her fingers, the crimson beam tieing into a knot at the end. Twisting and turning, intertwining, until it was pulled together into a small knife-sharp; curved, like a chef's blade. Chara brought it to Eva's face to examine it. She smiled.

"Perfect." She whispered through Evanne's lips, before slashing at the blonde, to which the girl leapt behind her.

The woman's eyes were so wide you could see the whites of her orbs; her face was so pale it appeared sickly.

"What is going on!" She exclaimed, but before she could finish, the two young girls continued their assault.

The knife fell through Evanne's hand, dissolving into miniature, red fragments. Reforming, like pieces of a puzzle joining together, in the other. She pivoted and swung the blade, and when the enemy turned on their heel so as to dodge, transcended into a downwards strike.

"Tricky bitch isn't she? No, matter. It doesn't matter how strong she is, or how much she fights. In the end, it will always be me that wins the game." Chara commented in Eva's mind, being evaded once again.

The brunette's body bolted forwards, slashing at the villian before her.

As the blonde lunged to the side and jumped backwards, Eva-or Chara- tossed the knife to the other hand. Despite being naturally right handed, it fit snugly in her palm.

She swung it upwards. The women stepped back.

"What the heck is going on?!" She questioned, moving backwards to avoid an incoming flick of the blade, on Chara's part. " She wasn't like this before, and I've never heard of an ability like this!"

"Inflict on her, Foster." The man that had accompanied the blonde yelled. He tossed another throwing star, though it was knocked aside mid-air easily. But, it was in that moment, that he created an opening. "NOW!"

* * *

Up I'm ending it there. I'm so evil. Smirk


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's** **Disclaimer: Most things in this story belong to Shannon Messenger**

Yay! I updated on time. I just wanted to say that I messed up the timeline. It's actually ten years from now. Oh, and Carin. If you can, please review. It makes me motivated and happy when you do.

Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

At first, there was nothing. Then, came the needles. They poked and scraped at Evanneś consciousness, barley exerting damage. They were merely a headache for the girl. And yet, the fucking worst was yet to come.

The hatchet of pain was swung and brought down on her mind, shattering through her skull. Evanne screamed and writhed in agony, but the weapon continued itś assault. It was as if it broke through marrow and bone- clawed at her brain. Each strike was a flame lapping against her consciousness. There was also a pounding in the girls ears, not from the infliction she realized, rather than the blood gushing from the lobes canal. It muffled the conversation the brown eyed girl and the blonde man were having.

 **"Dammit. I didn't realize she was an inflictor!"** Chara screamed in her mind, in between screams.

"A what?" Evanne asked, a cry escaping from her lips. Why the hell does her head hurt so much!

 **"I don't have time to explain. Sheś distracted, now's our chance."** Chara told her, Evanne's hand-in the other girls control- reaching forward to grasp for the small, patchings of grass.

Once her fingers closed on it, Chara used the patchings to pull herself forward. " **She must have… a Light Leaper... somewhere...Thatś the only way… to save… Karma… we have to… take it….."**

Suddenly, Charaś avatar flickered in Eva's mind, before disappearing completely. Evanne's heart clenched in panic.

"CHARA! CHARA!" She screamed to the surrounding darkness. She could hear her pulse thrumming in her ear; she was starting to hyperventilate. There was no fucking way she could defeat these people without the girls help. She didn't know what they were capable of.

"CHARA!" The brunette yelled one more time.

 **"Here."** Chara called back. Her voice was muffled, crackling, like a scratched up record player. The outline of her figure reappeared in the darkness, but large, glowing eyes were the only thing truly visible.

 **"Go... get the…. Light leaper…. Without… me… it's a…pelucid...crystal…. Go… and save…"**

Then, she vanished once more. Frantically, Evanne reached out her consciousness to find something- anything- of Chara's rements, but she couldn't find a trace of her partner in crime like before. It seemed as if she was gone completely.

Eva, who had again gained control of her body once Chara vanished, was now lead on the forest floor. She gritted her teeth against the ache of her physique.

Not only did her brain hurt, her body did too-every single part of her was exhausted. The girl shook her head.

Are you some kind of wuss, Eva? she thought. You didn't need Chara before, you don't need her now. Whatś important is that you rescue Karma. And with that thought, she continued crawling towards her adversaries.

For every five or so movements, the brunette was forced stop, taking deep, steadying breaths, despite the action sending a sharp pain through her lungs. Only thinking of Karma kept her moving: Of the time when she had accidently fallen into the lake by her old home, and Karma-being the little shit he is- laughed hysterically, until she dragged him in with her. When she had first met him-bloodied and covered head to toe in dirt- as he ran towards her and pulled her into a hug.

She halted her thoughts on the photo commemorating a certain memory, that had made her heart perform that shitty fluttery feeling. It had been after the red-head had confessed his love for her outside the school-after she realized she loved him back. But both had decided they weren't ready for dating, so they continued being just friends.

In the photo, her friends mouth was quirked into a grin with her beside him, her dorky, eight year old self in braces and short pigtails. The memory alone was a source of strength for the brunette.

About five inches away from the blonde, black began to speckle Evanne's vision. 'Sleep. You already fought so hard. Karma can take care of himself. Give in. SLEEP.' it seemed to say, tempting her, drawing her in so she could feel the sweet sweet release of a snooze. She was very enticed by the offer; the girl was so tired. But when she realized what would happen if she allowed herself to rest, Eva bit down on her tongue.

Though the metallic flavor of blood rushed through her taste buds, it brought her out of her trance. And so, reaching forward, slowly, shakingly, she grabbed for the blue crystal at the older womens side.

Then everything went black…

* * *

Sophie's POV.

"NO!" Sophie cried, as the brunette grabbed for the transparent Light Leaper at her side. The familiar warm feeling shot through her, like the blonde elf was being tickled from the inside by feathers. Her insides felt like goo-the only thing keeping her body together was the blanket of warmth wrapping around her, Keefe, and the girl.

One minute she was broken down into tiny particles, the next, Sophie was once again in Eternalia, with it's bustling noble elves and picture perfect scenery.

Since the city had been mostly destroyed by a raging everblaze ten years ago, the place had long since been rebuilt into something even more gorgeous. Trees-once simply towering oaks- fanned out leaves dotted with cherry blossoms of all shapes and colors. Across a glassy river, was one, towering crystal castle that caught the light in the such a way that rainbows glittered on evenly cut turrets, with a garden of roses, violets, and lilies surrounding it. To her right, was a path made of gold that led into a sprawling city of jewels and crystal buildings. The air was crisp; it smelled of flowers and cinnamon.

"Foster, quick. Hide." Keefe said, taking Sophie hand and leading her behind a tree. In human clothing of sweatshirts and baggy jeans, they definitely looked suspicious. Plus, Keefe was carrying a sleeping girl in his other arm.

"She broke both Light Leapers. We can't take her back to the Forbidden Cities. Foster, we might as well get a DNA testing to see if she is an elf."

Sophie nodded. That's when she noticed the young- might be elf's- state. Her cheeks were flushed a pretty dark red; her breathing heavy. Long, soft strands of hair stuck to her face from the budding sweat on her forward. She looked absolutely dreadful.

Her husband must have noticed the girls condition to, as he placed a hand on her forehead, before immediately retracting it.

"Gosh, Foster! She's burning up. What did you do to her? She's almost as hot as you are." Keefe exclaimed with his trademark smirk.

The female elf attempted to ignore that last comment, but she could feel her cheeks were betraying her as she said,

"I don't know. All I did was inflict on her, but it's supposed to hurt the mind not the body. We might want to call Elwin." Sophie grabbed her imparter from her pocket.

"Wow, Foster. Never thought I'd see the day you did something so dangerous again. I guess I really am influencing you." The blonde said. Foster rolled her eyes.

While calling Elwin was threatening-if the council found out they had brought the brunette here, they wouldn't take kindly to having a might be human in their midst- she had a feeling the girl would die if she didn't get treatment soon. So, taking a steadying breath in order to calm her hammering heart, Sophie whispered 'Show me Elwin' into the thin, crystal square.

Immediately, a face with a wide smile that lit it up and more grey than blue eyes appeared on the screen: Foxfire's resident physician, Elwin.

"It's only been a year and you find yourself in need of a housecall? Really, Sophie. I thought we were behind this." The Doctor answered, grinning cheekily. The moonlark couldn't return it. She looked over grimly to Keefe for confirmation. He nodded, mouth set in a straight line.

"It's not me that needs help, it's her." She moved over to show Elwin the girl. She looked even worse now than before. "We think she might be an elf. But when I tried to convince her, she attacked us so I inflicted on her. She needs medical treatment, now."

Keefe put a hand to his privates. "Yeah, that was insane."

Sophie had to agree. She could still feel the whipping of air as Karma's friend slashed upwards, remembered how that knife had formed from practically nothing. How her eyes were so dark Sophie couldn't tell where the color ended and the pupils began. The blonde had never seen an ability like hers.

Elwins face turned to stone. " Bring her over, quick."

* * *

"SOPHIE!" A melodic voice cried out, as she light leaped into Elwins infirmary. The girl was taken aback when Biana flickered into sight, wrapping her hands around Sophie's neck in an almost strangling hold.

Biana was a vanisher, meaning she could let light pass through her body to turn invisible. The elf was dressed in a simple pink tunic embroidered with butterflies; with a jewel encrusted belt wrapped around narrow hips. That, coupled with naturally stunning looks: Long, soft brown hair, large teal eyes, heart shaped lips, blushing cheeks, and a straight nose…. well, it was no wonder there was horde of crying boys at her wedding.

Beside her, was her husband-Dex- looking quite fetching himself in a tunic that matched his periwinkle eyes, and showed off newly obtained, harsh muscle lines. Fitz stood behind him, glaring at Sophie so angrily she wished that the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

"We were so worried when Fitz told us you left for the Forbidden Cities. Be sure to include us in on your plans next time, kay?" Her only female friend said, pouting.

"Yeah, she wouldn't shut up all day about how worried she was. It was a pain to deal with." Dex commented, to which Biana shot him a glare.

Sophie laughed.

"Okay, okay. Will do." It had been a while since she saw her old friends. She was glad to see them alive and well. But the image was ruined when she turned back to Fitz and his stone stare. He sighed.

"Why did you go?! Dad told you he would discuss it with the council, and we would all go together!" Fitz exclaimed. Foster winced. Keefe grinned.

"Hey, we both know my wife and I are no sticklers to the rules. Foster and I have a knack for finding trouble." He said, and Sophie dearly wished it wasn't true. Sadly, it was.

"That doesn't change the fact you deliberately disobeyed father. KARMA TRIED TO KILL YOU SOPHIE! That could have gone a lot worse than it did. If we had lost you…" The teal-eyed elf trailed off at that. He shook his head. "Nevermind. What did you find out?"

"Well, for starters, Karma isn't involved with the missing elves." Sophie began. Fitz's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really! But it seemed too much of a coincidence." Her old crush said thoughtfully, hand to his chin.

"Uhhh, care to fill us in?" Dex cut in. Sophie quickly explained the situation to them, and by the end of her elucidation, their eyes were downcast.

"That's so weird. It really DOES seem like too much of a coincidence." Biana whispered.

"I think what's even more weird, is the fact that Karma hates his own species and prefers humans. I mean, we're a lot better than them." Dex remarked.

"There's more…. When we inflicted on him, the girl Keefe is carrying went berserk. She…" Sophie's voice halted. She didn't want to tell of her experience with the brunette-it was far too terrifying. Though, it seemed, her husband couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"She created a knife out of thin air! And when she talked afterwards, it was like someone else was speaking. Not her. I've never seen an ability like her's. Imagine all the stuff I could do with a power like that. We wouldn't have had to put up with the crap we did ten years ago-eh, Foster?" Sophie couldn't respond.

At this new information, everyone's shock transformed into horror, except for Dex. He just seemed intrigued.

"THAT'S SO SCARY!" Biana cried, holding herself.

"I could look in the records to see if such an ability existed back then. Though it may take a while-" He looked away bashfully. "The twiggler is on the fritz. Let's just say Kendric, the twiggler, a whole lot of apple juice, and a toilet don't mix."

"Alright, alright. Enough chatting. I have work to do." A familiar head of wild black hair peeked from the doorway.

"ELWIN!" Sophie exclaimed.

* * *

Yeah, I'm ending it there. Too tired. I'll explain what happened with Chara next Chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's** **Disclaimer: Most things in this story belong to Shannon Messenger**

Hi! It's me, Cressida123. Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, but here it is: Chapter seven!

Carin: Oh, sorry for bothering you, but thank you so much for reviewing. I always enjoy when you do. Thank you so much. But sorry it's confusing. The secrets of what Evanne is and Chara is something I don't plan on revealing anytime soon. Smirk.

This chapter is dedicated to BuddingWriter101. Thank you for helping me edit, but sorry for my crappy grammar and spelling.

* * *

"ELWIN!" Sophie exclaimed. She'd forgotten how much she missed his toothy grin and sparkling gray-blue eyes for these past ten years.

"I need to get to work, now let me see her." Elwin motioned for Keefe to hand the girl over to him.

Elwin's eyes widened as her husband placed the brunette in his arms.

"WOW! She looks as bad as you said she was. Her cells are absolutely exhausted and she has a fever. There's a chance she might have died if you hadn't brought her to me when you did," the physician commented, hastily making his way to a shelf, packed high with vials of liquids Sophie still did not know the names of.

He grabbed three beakers from the third shelf: A transparent fluid, a green, choppy medicine that appeared like a kale smoothie, and a familiar dark yellow elixer that Sophie recognized to be yetti pee

Walking back towards the cot he'd laid the girl on, he lifted up her head so she could easily drink the elixirs he'd chosen. She drank every last drop in one gulp and sighed, before turning her sleep.

The blonde elf could already perceive that the brunette's cheeks had dulled in hue; her breathing had become less ragged.

"Yeti Pee for her exhaustion, unicorn tears for her fever…." Dex halted in counting off the ingredients. "But what's that green stuff used for? I've never seen it before." Elwin grinned in Dex's direction.

"It's something I've specially concocted. You won't find it in your Dad's store, or anywhere else for that matter. Today's actually its first testing. This elixir was designed specifically for those who suffered under infliction- you know, after Foster's….. Incident, " the physician said. Sophie blushed. Did he really have to keep bringing up… that?

Dex nodded. "Makes sense. We wouldn't want an episode like that again."

Keefe smirked. "Who knew Foster could be so cruel?"

"OKAY! Would you guys STOP talking. I don't want to relive that moment in my life, thank you very much." Said Foster cried out, her cheeks so red she may have been mistaken for a tomato.

Biana, meanwhile, had crossed the room to the young girl's bed. She brushed away strands of hair strewn across the brunette's pillow- like a dark hollow.

"She's gorgeous. Too gorgeous to be a human," Sophie's female friend whispered. Despite her words being but a breath, everyone heard. They fell silent.

Fitz was the first to speak ."There's still a chance she isn't one. I mean, like dad said, she might be wearing a device that blocks out telepaths. And her eyes are brown."

"Yeah, but I'm leaning on the fact that she is an elf. NO HUMAN CAN DO WHAT SHE JUST DID! But I'd like to know what ability she has. Imagine all the pranks I could pull with it." Keefe looked away, eyes misty, his expression one of pure bliss.

Sophie felt as if her mind and heart where in a never-ending tug-of-war. On one hand, her small, fist shaped muscle was telling her that the girl was an elf, someone she had to protect and show where she truly belonged. But after seeing that strange ability, after meeting eyes with dark brown, almost black iris's, her brain was informing her otherwise.

Though if she was certain of one thing, it was that the brunette wasn't human. That much was clear.

"I don't have an opinion on her yet," Dex said thoughtfully. It's not like I know her either way, since she broke the light leaper, she'll be staying in the Lost Cities for a while." Elwin nodded.

"Exactly. Now, if you don't mind, I think we should let my patient rest. If what you said about her before is true, then we're in for a rude awakening," the doctor told them. They all laughed, walking in the direction of the waiting room.

But Sophie stayed rooted in place, staring intently at the sleeping girl. Once Keefe noticed she hadn't moved, he halted as well.

"You coming, Foster?"

The elf swiveled- then smiled.

"Yeah." And with one last glance at the cot, she left the room with her husband.

* * *

Evanne's POV.

Eva awoke to a throbbing headache. Thought it couldn't compare to the torment she'd endured from the inflicting, it wasn't exactly a walk in the park either.

Peering downwards, she realized that she wasn't on the cold forest floor like before, but rather laying on a cushiony cot. In fact, it seemed as if she was in a new location entirely.

A bookshelf lined the wall before her from left to right- packed with more books than Evanne had ever seen in her entire life. She'd attempted to read the spine of a purple, leather bound volume, but it was written in a some kind of unreadable language. To her right, was a shelf with various liquids stacked upon wooden planks, and a small, grayish creature lay eyeing her underneath a cabinet.

Its orbs were narrowed, it's body poised for attack. The unknown animal hissed at the girl, before scurrying away. Evanne shivered.

Where the hell am I? She thought, leaping off the bed. As she did so, there was the crunching of paper beneath her fingers, and Evanne turned to find a crumpled parchment. She took it in her hand, smoothing out the creases. Neat, attentive cursive danced along the paper into seven, shitty words:"Eat this food to regain your strength."

Evanne scowled at the plate of mushy green nourishment beside the note. THERE WAS NO WAY IN HELL SHE WAS EATING THAT!

 **"Actually, I would eat that if I were you. The infliction and the half takeover takes a lot out of a person,"** a familiar voice said out of the blue.

Eva bristled. It couldn't be...could it? Her mind reached out for a certain person, and the brunette grasped the small, hazy consciousness of... Chara.

Her blue eyes had dulled from a sky blue and navy blue, to the color of murky swamp water. The girls avatar was nothing but a flickering image to the eye, and her skin was stark white. But she was there; that was all that mattered.

Evanne threw arms around the girl inside her mind. Chara squirmed at the close contact, but that only seemed to make Eva grip her tighter. Tears were beginning to form at the edge of her vision, as she said:"I thought….(hiccup)... I thought… you had died or something.."

The touching moment was interrupted by bought of fury on the brunette's part. "WHY FOR FUCKS SAKE DID YOU LEAVE ME!" she screamed. Chara rolled her eyes.

 **"It wasn't my fucking fault. A half-takeover takes a lot out of a person. It's basically like your body is housing two consciousnesses. You can imagine the strain," the girl with heterochromia answered.**

Evanne sighed. That did make a hell of a lot of sense.

"Okay, then where…. Are we?" Eva asked, looking around once more. The grayish creature from before had crossed the room, and was nipping at the toe of her combat boot.

 **"I...Don't know…"** Evanne's vision flickered black, before returning to normal-Chara looking through the girl's eyes to better see their location. **"But it looks like an elvin infirmary,"** the blue-eyed girl said absentmindedly.

With those words, the brunette couldn't help but picture little men in green tights and pointy hats. Eva snorted.

Chara must have sensed her incredulity, as she swiveled to glare at the other girl.

 **"I'm dead serious, Eva,"** she stated, to which Evanne sniggered.

"Yeah, sure. They're Santa's elves here to recruit me to make toys for christmas- WAKE UP AND SMELL THE SHITTIN COFFEE CHARA! THESE PEOPLE ARE CRAZY, PSYCHOPATHIC WEIRDOS, NOT SOME DUMBASS MYTHICAL CREATURES!" she exclaimed.

Chara leaned in close, her expression steely. Hey eyes were liked two lapis's set into a heart shaped frame, as she said: **"Listen here, Eva. You may think I'm crazy-hell, most people would with all the crazy myths humans came up with- but that's the only explanation there is. Do you honestly think that those people are human?! No! So just listen to me for one fucking minute, okay!"**

Evanne didn't know if it was her stone-cold eyes or dead-panned tone of voice, but she nodded in response all the same- despite not believing in the sheer absurdity of it. She means, elves, really?

Eva sighed. "Okay, then why were these so called 'elves' after Karma and me?"

At this question, the blue-eyed girl looked away.

"Chara?" Evanne questioned.

Said Chara sighed before turning back. **" I know why for Karma, but I don't think you should know quite yet. As for you, well… I think… No, I know, that they believe you are an elf as well."**

It took a moment for those words to truly sink in.

Evanne's vision grew hazy, Chara becoming but a splotch of color to her eyes. One minute, two minutes, three minutes; Eva lost track of time of how long they stood there, the only sound her hammering heartbeat, until she could utter one-though it was a shitty and stupid question- inquiry: "Huh?"

There was no fucking way she was an elf(or whatever those people were). She couldn't be was one of those freaks! The girl thought back to all the perplexing moments in her life. She remembered when they were playing dodgeball and she felt a buzzing in her bones when going up against Conner. She'd tossed the ball so hard he'd flown halfway across the room, getting himself a one-way ticket to the nurse's office.

Eva also recalled during the fire when she had suspended the fallen branch on nothing but air.

Now that Evanne thought about it, she'd always been a bit strange. But Karma and Class E4 had always been there for her; it had never mattered.

Eva's blood boiled when she thought about Karma. She recollected his face contorted in pain, as he writhed and screamed. Oh, she would make them pay for that, whether she was a so called 'elf' or not! Fortunately, though, Chara disconfirmed the notion before Evanne could ponder it more.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist. You're not an elf, okay. That much I'm sure of."

Eva sighed in relief. Oh, thank goodness. Then fury flooded back to her like a punch to the gut.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SOONER! I WAS HAVING A MENTAL BREAKDOWN ABOUT BEING ONE OF THOSE FREAKS! And on the subject, what the hell am I?!" Evanne yelled(because she was starting to question if she was even human herself.)

Before Chara could answer, voices echoed across the room. Evanne bristled, her muscles taunt, her fist poised for attack.

She couldn't understand what they were saying-as they speaking in gibberish- but that didn't mean she couldn't identify people by their tone of words.

The first one she perceived as the high, sing song pitch of the brown eyed 'elf'; the second being from the blonde male she'd kicked in the privates during their battle.

Moreover, there were three new people she had never met before speaking - a melodic, calming female voice, a crackling male voice and the deep, husky voice of an older man.

As the sound their conversation became closer and closer, Evanne grabbed a pair of scissors from burrow beside her, and soon enough long, soft blonde hair and vibrant brown eyes with golden flecks peeked out of the doorway.

The blonde smiled.

"Oh oodg, yuo'er…." She never got finish the sentence, however, for Evanne pounced on her, scissors drawn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's** **Disclaimer: Most things in this story belong to Shannon Messenger**

Hi guys! I know I'm a little bit late, but I'm not a week late a least(like last time). I hope you enjoy this chapter, and sorry it's so long. The explanation too FOREVER. Oh, and I'll be posting another cover image for Rise soon. Tell me what you guys think:D

This chapter is dedicated to my friend-at least I think she's my friend- BuddingWriter101, who helped me to edit this chapt. Thank you so much!

* * *

"OSPT! EAPSLE !" the blonde woman said, as Evanne desperately attempted to plunge the scissor's crossed blades into her chest- but was to no avail. _Damn, why was this stupid bitch so strong?! Why can't she just die!_ Eva thought. "W'ree utjs tiyrgn it plhe yuo!"

The words only seemed to make the brunette push harder- all the while, Chara, now clothed in a bright yellow halter top with orange accents and matching sweatpants, cheered for Evanne.

 **"ONLY A LITTLE MORE! COME ON! KILL THAT BITCH!" Chara yelled.**

Eva's avatar snorted inside her head.

"Is 'kill it' your answer to everything?" she asked. _Not that I was any better,_ Eva thought.

Now, it was the other girls turn to snort.

 **"Because 'kill it' IS the answer to everything,"** she replied simply, as the brown-eyed 'elf' tried to thrust Evanne backwards from her perch atop her.

"OSPT! ISLEN!" the older woman exclaimed, gritting her teeth against the strain of keeping the girl before her at bay. Eva growled in exasperation.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Evanne cried. "SPEAK ENGLISH LIKE A NORMAL PERSON! I can't understand a word you're saying!"

With that disclosure, the blonde female's eyes widened to the size of saucers, her mouth practically dropping to the floor. Evanne's revelation hung in the air like a heavy weight, endlessly repeating, shuffled, overlapping, until the so called 'elf' could utter a single word: "Huh?"

Before the brunette could respond, someone suddenly grabbed her, lifting the girl up off the ground. Kicking and screaming, Eva attempted to break free of his hold, but the man's muscled arms were far too strong. Immediately, Evanne discerned the guy to be the handsome blonde from before.

But his face was not contorted into its usual smirk. Instead, icy blue eyes were narrowed into a glare, directed at the blonde who was-at the moment- scurrying to her feet.

 **"Dammit! HIM AGAIN!" Chara cried out inside Eva's head, the color of her iris's whirling, as if a whirlpool, before transforming into a crimson red. They shined with a murderous intent.**

"OSRST! I lotd uyo ot iwta rfo su!" he exclaimed, his glowering eyes like hot lasers. He talked to her in that unknown language.

The girl Eva had tried to kill blushed.

"Well, I wanted to talk to her as soon as she woke up. But, Keefe, she couldn't understand the Enlightened Language," the 'elf' said, as if it were the strangest thing in the world.

Evanne didn't know why not comprehending that queer language was a bad thing. Or even what this type of speech was. But at least she knew what their communication was called-not that that was any fucking help whatsoever to her.

Keefe's response, on the other hand, remained furious. Though he did speak in English, as he said: "THAT'S NOT THE POINT HERE! I mean, it's important, yeah, but still. You shouldn't be in the same room **ALONE** with a raging psychopath!"

He held Evanne up in the air like she was evidence of a crime. As if to prove his point, she had begun to snap at him.

"SOPHIE!" a voice cried out in worry.

The brunette perceived it to be the last female in the room: The women with the melodic, calming voice.

The door was then slid open to reveal a beautiful brunette. Even with the woman's arching brown eyebrows scrunched together and soft, light pink lips pursed with concern for her friend, she was more stunning than anyone Eva had ever seen in her life.

Behind her was a handsome man with a youthful appearance. His strawberry blond hair looked as if it needed to have a straightener raked through it a couple million times; his large, periwinkle eyes staring straight at the younger girl.

He looks like a fucking doll, was Evanne's first thought as she struggled to free herself from Keefe's grasp. Though, by the way he was studying her-like she was some sort of puzzle waiting to be solved- kinda…. ruined the image.

The attractive brunette ran up to Foster, inspecting for injuries. The man with the periwinkle eyes, meanwhile, looked over to Keefe.

"ykOa, ahtw teh chke ehpdnpa eerh?" he asked.

"lWle, itsh title ycscph dttacke ym iwfe uot fo hwreepon," the icy blue-eyed man explained, lifting Eva up in the air again. "neO utnmni s'hes epels. hTe xnet, s'hes dttacknig sFtore iwht a iapr fo issscro. dAn I gutohh sFtore wsa iovlnet."

Evanne had enough of this bullshit. So, in Keefe's moment of distraction, she slammed her foot into the man's nether regions. Keefe screamed in anguish and went to clutch his privates, releasing Eva in the process. She fell to the ground and in one fluid movement, grabbed another pair of scissors off the counter and directed one at Keefe-the other at Foster.

Hesitantly, Keefe lifted his hands in surrender. His eyes were stretched so wide you could see the whites of his pupils.

"oluShd ahve grbuoth eth uskcre chnup iwht em," the strawberry blond muttered.

"Easy there buddy. Be a good girl and put the scissors down," Keefe spoke in English, as he was backed into a wall, where Eva plunged the scissors into the space beside him. He peered over his shoulder at the tool and gulped. "You don't want to hurt Uncle Keefe, right?"

The young girl was taken aback by the question. Then she began to seethe. Her blood boiled to the point her face resembled a tomato, even more so than when her classmates had laughed at her for muttering. Her hand balled into a fist, Eva's fingernails digging into her palm. After these people kidnapped her, after Foster inflicted on Karma, after everything they've fucking done! Did he really believe she didn't desire to stab him in his pretty. little. throat?!

Chara scowled.

 **"What a dumbass. I say we stab him," she suggested, making a stabbing motion with her hand.**

Evanne was sorely tempted, but settled for glaring daggers at Keefe.

"Do you honestly think that after everything you've done, I wouldn't want to hurt you? HAAA! Then you must be a bigger dumbass than I thought. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't stab you in your. Pretty. Little. Neck?" she questioned, grinning eerily, as if she knew he couldn't come up with an answer (which she did).

Unfortunately for her, the strawberry blonde could. "Uh, because we're your only way home. You don't know where you are or how our world works, so it would be hard to find a light leaper to the Forbidden Cities-especially since they're illegal in the first place."

Evanne scowled, only muttering 'Fuck you,' mostly because it was true.

She had no way of knowing where this infirmary was or even what the fuck was a light leaper. Thus meaning, these people were her only hope of getting back to Karma.

So, begrudgingly, she seated herself on the cot once more.

"I ese uyo lal rae ggetni ognal ewll," a sarcastic voice said from inside the waiting room. The door was then slid ajar to reveal the man with the husky voice from before.

His wild and untamed black hair and blue-grey eyes gave him a certain mad scientist feel. But something about him gave the juvenile brunette a feeling of safety, something Eva wanted to drag out and kill.

They're the bad guys, dammit, she had to remind herself. Don't trust them.

"I ese hits uyo'er kwae own," the mad scientist guy observed, with a toothy smile that gave Eva cavities. "iH! yM anem si Ewiln. Wath's uyor's?"

Evanne schooled her expression into a glower, before answering: "One, get out of my face. Your breath smells like it's in dire need of a mint. And two, I CAN'T UNDERSTAND A WORD YOU'RE FUCKING SAYING!"

The gray-eyed man's face turned pale, astonished more at the last sentence than her cursing.

Foster quickly explained.

"She can't understand the Enlightened language," she said. Gasps filled the room, which made Eva even more confused-if that was even possible.

Can someone tell her why the hell it mattered so much that she couldn't understand shitting language!

 **"Because they think you're an elf," Chara swiftly attempted to answer her question.**

Eva rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know that. But what does that nonsense have to do with comprehending a fucking type of speech," she asked the girl inside her mind, to which it was Chara's turn to rotate her pupils.

 **"Because, dumbass, every elf is able to naturally speak the Enlightened Language at birth. The fact that you can't understand it, let alone speak it….Well, it kinda proves their suspicions wrong," the girl with heterochromia replied.**

Oh. That makes sense, Eva thought. Chara-once again- rolled her eyes.

"Oh. That is most peculiar," the mad scientist guy finally spoke.

He had attempted to keep his voice even, but with his face white as snow and his pupils downcast it was obvious he was addled.

Keefe snorted. "Yeah, I think what's more peculiar is her colorful vocabulary. Seriously, what are humans teaching her!?" Eva glared daggers at the blonde who used too much hair products.

"I told you she wasn't one of us. The fact she can't understand the Enlightened Language is proof," he said.

Suddenly, a man's voice cried out from the waiting room in annoyance.

"I TOLD YOU!" he exclaimed. Evanne immediately recognized his meticulously combed dark brown hair and his teal eyes-like the slivers of sea glass on the beach; similar to the older brunette in the room.

Karma's beautiful sky-blue eyes that she loved, shining with terror, flashed into Evanne's mind, as the familiar model-like male entered the room. It took all her strength not to sock him in the nose. He had made Karma experience fear; he had made her best friend cry. And that fucking bastard was going to pay for his crimes someday.

The scientist tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Not exactly. It may be a birth defect," he speculated.

The periwinkled-eyed male snorted. "Yeah, sure. Maybe those things happen for humans, but not us. Birth defects don't exist in this world.

Evanne's eye twitched in vexation. Why the hell were all these damn fools conceited?

The one who had suggested it looked away- guilty. In response, the strawberry blonde "elf's" mouth dropped.

"You can't be serious. There was actually a-" However, he never got to complete his sentence, as Eva cried out at that very moment:

"WILL YOU ALL STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE! IT'S ANNOYING!"

The room became dead silent, everyone surveying the room in an attempt to avoid any and all eye contact. The beautiful brown- haired 'elf' was the first to speak.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, my name is Biana. And over there, is my nerdy husband Dex," she introduced, pointing to the man with periwinkle eyes beside her.

Said Dex scowled at his wife, resenting being called nerdy.

"The one you tried to stab before is Sophie (Sophie waved fearfully at Eva) and you already know Keefe and Elwin," Biana said. The man who appeared like a mad-scientist smiled sweetly. Keefe hand-gunned Evanne.

"Sup," he said.

"And over there, is my good for nothing brother: Fitz. You know, the guy with the teal eyes. Sorry about him, by the way. He's just skeptical about you," she apologized. Fitz glared at his sister.

"I'm only saying the truth. Like Dad said, there's a chance she might not be-" He was cut off by his sibling's death stare. For someone who appeared as delicate as a doll, her death glare could send someone six feet under if looks could kill.

Fitz shrunk back in fear, as Biana turned back to Eva with a grin.

"Now that we've introduced ourselves. Can you tell us your name?" the older brunette asked.

Evanne looked away with a scowl on her face. She didn't want to tell them her name, though it wasn't as if she has a choice. They had backed her into a corner; she was trapped in this place until they would take her home, and there was nothing she could do about it. They were the cats and she was the mouse.

Eva sighed, before responding: "My name is Evanne. Now can you tell me why the fuck I'm here? What do you want with me?"

Biana's countenance transformed into one of surprise. She couldn't even answer, so Keefe had to do so for her.

"What do you think? We think you might be one of us, " he explained.

"What are you?" Eva asked (because they definitely weren't human.)

Sophie smiled.

"We're elves," She answered simply.

Evanne went blanc at that. It took her a moment before she could respond with an unintelligent: "W-what?"

Keefe rolled his eyes. "An elf. Foster, I think she's brain dead," he said, turning to Sophie, who glared at her husband.

The adolescent brunette, meanwhile, felt as if buckets of ice were being poured down her back. She shivered, heart pounding violently in her chest. No, what Chara said about elves before couldn't be true-could it? Oh shit. If it was, whoever was up there must be laughing their ass off at her misfortune. Or maybe that was just Chara?

"No way! That's fucking possible. You think that I- That I'm an elf. Like, the guys with green tights and pointy hats?" she muttered to herself.

"Humans and their myths," Fitz grumbled under his breath. "No, elves aren't like that. See, those are just stories humans made up based on us. They betrayed us. The council offered them the same treaty as six other intelligent species, and they accepted. But, not long after, they decided they wanted to rule the world-like it even works that way- and began to prepare for war. The council, not wanting conflict, fled. The people that remembered elves told stories about them that eventually evolved into the myths you know today."

 **"Should have known they'd come up with a shitty story like that to hide the truth. Guess some people can't accept that they were the bad guys back then, ey Azzie," Chara said to herself.**

Though Chara was smiling, Eva could have sworn there were tears glistening on her rosy cheeks.

Maybe it was because Evanne wasn't too fond of these 'elves' herself. Or maybe it was because of the Chara's reaction to Fitz's words. But something about that story didn't seem right.

The juvenile girl thought back to all the humans she had met in her life. She collected her time with Connor, who-despite his idiocy- never failed to make her laugh. She remembered her best friend Mia, who had moved seven years back, and had always made Eva's life an adventure. She even thought of her rare, pleasures days with -though the woman will and always will be a mythic pain in the ass.

After meeting all these great humans, Evanne found it hard to believe that the incident that had caused the 'elves' and humans to go their separate ways had been all the humans fault. In fact, every word so far that had been spouted from these people's mouths seemed like bullshit.

Getting to her feet, Eva began to walk towards the waiting room.

Sophie blocked her way.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" she asked. The younger brunette pushed the blonde 'elf' aside.

"AWAY FROM YOU WEIRDOS! Every word that had been spouted from your mouth thus far, has been nothing but bullshit. Now I don't care if you're the only ones who can get me home, I'm outta here. Good day. I'd say it was a pleasure, but we all know that isn't true," Evanne replied.

"Wait! What we're saying is real! You just refuse to accept the truth," Biana yelled back at her. Eva rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure, dumbass. And I suppose there are such things as wizards and goblins too? I THINK YOU NEED TO GO TO A FUCKING MENTAL HOSPITAL!" she told the brunette.

As she was about to exit the premise, however, she bumped into a muscled chest. Rubbing her head, she peered up into the small, black pupils of a seven-foot-tall creature. That was the best thing she could call it: A creature. It's body was gray as slate, as well as lean and well-toned from countless hours it seemed in the gym. It walked around shirtless and an array of familiar throwing stars were strapped around it's waist-the same one's Keefe had used to attack her before.

Said Keefe grinned. "Well, we don't have wizards, but we have goblins. Sup, Gigantor."

That was about the time Eva fainted.

* * *

Also, in case you were wondering, the reason they told her the humans caused the war was because they wanted her to trust them if only a little bit more. See, after everything that's happened, she basically hates them. So they lied so that Evanne hates them less. Man, that's gonna come back to bite them in the butt(mwaaah!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's** **Disclaimer: Most things in this story belong to Shannon Messenger**

Hi Guys! Before you murder me, I'm really sorry I haven't updated for two weeks. But I have an excuse this time! (breathes in) I was on vacation. (Probally angry mob shouting at me even more) Hey! No one wants to write on vacation anyway! And besides, I was too busy riding dolphins. That was fun. Anyway, before we start, don't forget to answer my poll about what to write next after Rise. Please. I'm very conflicted. Oh, and keep mind if the oneshot options wins I'll write whatever is in sceond place of the two other options, kay? Now shout outs!

Carin: Don't worry about reviewing. I don't want you to feel pressured to review every time I write a new chapter. Just take your time and review whenever you have the time. I just enjoy when you do, no matter when :D. But thanks about the two chapter before!

Chapter nine begins now! P.s I'm sorry if Della sounds out of character. She is surprisingly hard to write.

* * *

"This is a bad idea," Sandor-as he later distinguished- said for the millionth time, as they approached the gates of Everglen. "As your past bodyguard, I'm asking you to leave, Sophie. We shouldn't be here, especially with… **her** ," He shot Evanne daggers, attempting to convince Sophie to abandon her idea of visiting. Eva glared right back at him-the bastard.

Ever since she punched him the face once coming to, the goblin hadn't exactly been fond of her. According to Sophie, it wasn't normal for the powerful beasts to be knocked on their ass by a twelve year old girl. Or any human, for that matter.

Evanne's fingernails dug into her palm as she bawled her hand into a fist, and she felt her face contort into a scowl at the thought. Her blood began to boil like soup in a pot. The way they thought of humans, was simply criminal. Not that they despised her species, no. That much Eva was sure. But by the way they talked about them-like they were the lesser beings- and how they spoke of elves in comparison-like they were damn gods with whom others should lick the shit off their shoes- their thought process was as clear as day: We are better than you.

We're just damn roaches crawling on the ground to them, Evanne thought, scowl deepening. They believe humans can't even compare to their so called "greatness".

Chara chuckled inside Evanne's head. **"You should know by now how they are. Damn fools, who hide behind pretty faces and special abilities to make themselves seem better than everyone else. But the truth is, they're weak. As soon as you get the chance, kill them."**

Eva shook her head to rid herself of Chara's deep, hypnotizing voice-no matter how much she desired to make due on those last words.

But, in spite of herself, she couldn't help but be amazed of the structure known as Everglen. In the evening glow, the crystal gate refracted the light just so, so that rainbows glittered on the evenly cut surface. The structure itself looked to be a cross between mansion and a castle, with two turrets on either side spirling so high, Evanne got dizzy just looking at it.

Then, Eva's anger bubbled up once more in her chest when she realized something about the building. Compared to human homes, this place was fit for a fucking queen.

Another thing that they want people to think makes them better than humans, the brunette thought, scowling.

Meanwhile, Sophie shook her head at Sandor's words as she reached for the doorbell.

"No, we have to do this NOW while we still can. Biana and Dex just moved out of Everglen, so they forgot the boxes of Biana's old clothes-which we need to disguise Evanne in Atlantis with," she refuted."And Aldens not home right now. It's the best time to strike."

"Look at my Foster, getting all sneaky," Keefe said, to which Sandor shot him a look which CLEARLY said the comment was unneeded.

"But what if Alden hasn't left yet. We have no way of knowing he's still there," Sandor answered, grasping at straws.

Biana grinned. "No. Dads on a special mission for the council. He won't be back until dawn. Plus, I contacted Mom to let us know if he came back while we prepared ourselves. We NEED to be here because, let's face it, those clothes are a total fashion no no."

By a total fashion no no, she was referring to Evanne's new state of dress that was meant to help her blend in with those good for nothing elves: A periwinkle scarf wrapped around her neck to hide her face, a sooty white tunic Elwin scavenged from his infirmary, black tights, and soft, brown combat boots. It wasn't the most exemplary ensemble, they said, but it would do until they found more "nobler" clothing. Whatever the hell that meant.

Sandor groaned, mumbling to himself about troublesome humans, mostly because he could no longer come up with anymore excuses. Sophie, ignoring the goblin, pressed her index finger to the door bell.

Moments later, there was a responding "wait a moment" before the head of Biana's and Fitz's mother, Della, peaked out the door. The resemblance between mother and daughter was uncanny. Same sweeping long, dark brown hair and sculpted features-like the statues of greek gods Eva saw in the museum she had first met Fitz in. The day seemed like a million years ago rather than three days. Della also had her daughter's succulent looking, heart shaped lips- although hers were pursed with worry.

The only difference between the two was the older womens cobalt blue eyes set into a heart-shaped face, which matched the color of her bare-shouldered gown with a glittering train. Biana, on the other hand, possessed her father's teal orbs. Or so Eva was told. She had never met Alden before.

Della was the epitome of a female specimen: Beautiful, elegant-perfect in every way. And the young brunette immediately hated her. WHY THE HELL WAS EVERY ELF SO BEAUTIFUL! Eva didn't think it fair that creatures so disgusting could be so lovely.

The mother's eyes widened in surprise at her new house guests, and her lips twisted into a stunning smile that displayed glimmering teeth.

"Sophie! Come in, come in," she told them, motioning for the group to enter the large home.

"Hello! It's so nice to see you all. Biana! Fitz!"she pulled her daughter and son into an almost strangling hug. Fitz appeared as if he could barely breathe. "I missed you two so much, and Dex! You look so good! And handsome too."

Della ruffled his blonde hair for good measure. Dex pouted at the messy locks, before smoothing each strand into place with his hands.

"And you must be Evanne." It was more of a statement than a question. "I'm Della. My, you're a beautiful girl. You'll be quite the heart-breaker when you grow up," the older woman observed, holding out her hand for a handshake.

Evanne stared at her open palm, then back at Della, then at her hand again, before….

She bit it. The older woman yowled and retracted her hand, cradling it to her chest.

"I told you!" Sandor exclaimed at the moment.

Chara attempted to hold back a laugh threatening to burst through her lips-though she ultimately failed. Legs flailing underneath her long, dark blue skirt, she wiped a tear from her eye.

 **"HA! I can't believe you actually just bit her right then! OH GOD! Serves you right, bitch!" she cried out in between bursts of laughter.**

"You know, you seem a lot more hateful towards elves than me," Evanne replied to Chara inside her head. Eva was met with an earth shattering silence, which hung in the air like an elephant in the room, before Chara spoke once more.

 **"Well," She looked away, but Eva could have sworn her eyes were glassy as she said, "let's just say I had somewhat of a bad experience with them…"**

Before the girl could prod once more however, she received a prominent smack on the head from Fitz. Rubbing her noggin, she swiveled to glare at the handsome elf.

"Don't glare at me like that, that was your own fault," Fitz replied, glaring right back at her. "You're the one who bit my mom for no reason whatsoever.

NO REASON. NO REASON! She'd give this son of a bitch no reason! Eva thought.

But she never went through with her minds threat. Instead, she simply grunted in response before continuing onwards into the house. Fitz turned to his mother.

"Are you okay mom?" he asked Della.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Evanne barely bit me anyway. But what is the matter with that child? She didn't seem to take a liking to me for some reason."

Keefe grinned. "Oh that's just Evanne for ya. She's like a ticking time bomb: Angry, explosive, and a tad bit smelly. "

"Ya got that right," Sandor snorted.

Said Eva swiveled to glare at the attractive blonde and goblin. Oh, she had a reason to be angry-a damn good reason. And...smelly?!

"Yeah, sorry about her. For some reason, she sees us as the villians at the moment, " the teal-eyed elf told his mom.

SOME REASON! Evanne thought incredulously, SOME REASON! God, these elves were fucking pretentious! They couldn't see themselves for what they truly were: God damn monsters.

 **"Yes! Let that anger course through you. See them for more so than what they think they are," Chara said inside Evanne's head, as Dex cut into the conversation.**

"I think it may be because of this…. **Karma's** influence. That guy despises us for no reason whatsoever, and it's obvious they're close, so he might have passed on that hatred to her. But, on the other hand, she seems naturally distrustful towards people for some reason. Maybe it's physiological?"

The young girl felt her teeth grind as everyone but Sophie and Della- as the mother of her torturers didn't know her that well- nodded in agreement. Eva's anger spiked, finally at its peak, and she had no intention of containing it. Her loathing for these people was a scorching flame lapping at every part of her, from the top of her head to the tips of toes, fiercer than the woman who kicked the beggar; fueled by her love for Karma.

Evanne fixed the group of elves and goblin with eyes as red as blood when newly cut from a wound, with speckles of gold, silver, and bronze inside the iris's. Her hands balled into fists once more at her sides.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" she screeched, causing the group to pause to stare at her.

"You have no right to criticize me!" Eva continued. "It's your own fault I'm here! STOP PRETENDING LIKE **I'M** THE BAD GUY HERE!"

"Evanne…" Sophie began, but Eva halted her.

"No, STOP! I don't wanna hear it. One, you trap me here so that YOU can discern me to be your stupid species, using whatever excuse that comes to mind to identify me as so," she persisted, remembering how Elwin had called her failed understanding of the Enlightened Language-which, by the way, who the hell names a language something so pompous anyway?- a "Birth Defect.". "Second, you refuse to acknowledge your faults that are so clearly there. At least we so called "evil humans" can admit when we're wrong. Third, you hurt my best friend! WHO THE HELL INFLICTS HEAD-SHATTERING PAIN ON A PERSON YOU JUST MET!"

As she said the final reason for her hatred towards them, Evanne squeezed her balled fist so hard it turned purple

"Finally, and worst of all, what you call Karma's loathing towards you is simply despicable. Despises you for no reason. Ha! Don't make me laugh! You obviously don't know anything! He fears you to the point that the sight of you prompts him to attempt to kill you. He hates you to the point he's willing to fight Sophie, who's a fucking inflictor for god's sake! Did you know he can't even sleep at night without having nightmares!? Which are no doubt about you, as he fears nothing else. I've had to sleep beside him every day for six years! And, once, I woke up to him sobbing, balled up into a fetal position, mumbling to himself: Stop! Stop! You all only see a monster. Well, I see a broken. little. boy-my best friend! And you know what: That's your fault! Yours. Not the humans you speak so horribly of. And if I could…"

Her eyes then became as cold as ice.

"I'd kill you all for what you did to him. That's how much he means to me," Eva finished.

The elves and Sandor didn't seem to know what to say to that, so Evanne snatched her noble clothing from a glass table, stomped towards the bathroom, and slammed the door behind her as she entered.

She sighed, leaning against the door.

 **"Damn. Just damn. You've exceeded my expectations with that reaction," Chara spoke after a moment of silence.**

Evanne didn't respond. Instead, she unfolded the dress and held it in front of the light shining from above.

As soon as she did however, her lips twisted into a scowl at the sight. With its ruffled pink and white skirt with a bow attached to its side, a sleeveless fitted bodice with frills wrapping around her shoulders that possessed a satin rose smack dab in the middle of them, and the hot pink undershirt underneath, it hurt Eva's eyes to look at. That, plus the matching, hot pink death traps known as high-heels and light red rose clip and sparkles-loads and loads of sparkles- made the dress appear like a pink, glittery mess that made Evanne want to hurl. Seriously, what was with elves and sparkles?

Despite her minds "colorful" protests, Eva put it on anyway and slipped on the high heels. Deciding to let her dark brown hair fall free in tumbling waves, she clipped on the rose clip, before exiting the room.

The elves awaited her in the living room, Biana squealing as soon as she saw her. Evanne internally groaned. Apparently, Eva's words from before had vanished from their minds.

"AW! You look so adorable!" she squealed.

Eva glared at her, resisting the very tempting urge to sock the beautiful elf in the nose. And she means, VERY tempting.

Dex grinned. "Yeah, you look like a doll."

That's it! They're gonna get it! Evanne thought, as Chara attempted to reign in her laughter at Evanne's misfortune.

"If you don't shut up, I'm gonna fucking smack you!" she exclaimed.

And with that, the young brunette turned on her heal and tried to stumble, shakingly, out the door on high heels-which, obviously, was a huge failure, as she she fell on her butt multiple times on the way, much to Biana and Keefe's amusement- when someone tapped her shoulder.

"WHAT!" Evanne shouted, swiveling to glare at the person who'd tapped her. What she found was Sophie, grimly standing behind the girl, her mouth set into a line, her eyes downcast. It was an expression of pure remorse. And Eva had never seen it, not even once, on the blonde.

It made the juvenile brunette pause, her thoughts buzzing around her head like a persistent fly at the possibilities for such an emotion.

Then, Foster spoke. "I-We- we're sorry for what we said before. I know it must be hard-to be pulled away from everything you love and know- and to see your best friend get hurt the way he did. Trust me, I know how you feel. The same thing happened to me. But I promise, we'll sort this out. Whether you're human or elf, we will take you to where you truly belong.

YOU DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL AT ALL! Evanne screamed in her mind. YOU HAVEN'T GONE THROUGH WHAT I HAD TO! To see your best friend injured that badly before your eyes. To be taken to an entirely new place with fucking weirdos who don't understand how you feel, and tell you everything you know about the world, everything you grew up with, is wrong!

WHY CAN'T YOU JUST COMPREHEND THAT I ALREADY KNOW WHERE I BELONG! With Karma. With E-class. By Karma's side, together, hand and hand. It's where I've always known I belonged.

But Evanne didn't voice her thoughts. No, she simply turned away from Sophie without a word, trudging towards the forest they were all supposed to meet up in.

And while she walked, one thing became abundantly clear to her. A weighing truth that had set completely in stone in the girls very core: She was alone in this. No one was coming to save her from these fucking retards. She had to get out of The Lost Cities-no matter what. And if it meant murdering the elves who'd kidnapped her in cold blood, well- That'd be a fun little bonus, right?

God, Chara was rubbing off on her in the worst possible way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's** **Disclaimer: Most things in this story belong to Shannon Messenger**

HI GUYS! I'm really sorry I'm late on updating. I should really stop saying I'll post in a week, if I'm always somehow gonna be late. Sigh. I had a serious case of writer's block. It was aweful. Anyway, onto reviews!

Surge-tastic: YAY! I knew person! I don't have very many reviews-Carin is amazing though- so I'm happy you're here! And thank you. I wanted to have a story set in the future from a... somewhat human... perspective. I mean, we get to see the elves point of humans-annoying as they might be- on humans all the time. Why not switch it up? Though I'm confused on whether you just read the first chapter or all of them. Oh well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Carin: Thank you so much for reviewing. It means a lot to me when you do, since you're my oldest reader. I'm glad you like it, and that you think my writing is good enough to kill you with suspense. But, sorry to say this, some questions won't be answered in this book. I'm just evil that way.

Anyway, enjoy chapter ten!

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Evanne deadpanned, clusmly attempting to not plunge into the ocean on the slippery rocks they stood on in high heels. Dammit, whoever invented these death-traps are gonna pay in the afterlife! The brunette thought murderously.

With only the vast carribean blue sea in sight, lapping at the rocks they stood on by the shoreline with a certain barbarity, it wasn't exactly how Eva pictured Atlantis to be. A flock of seagulls flew high above, squawking in unison. The young brunette then smirked at the picture.

So, Atlantis isn't all it's cracked up to be, huh? Evanne thought. Good, that'll show those pompitous asswholes that they're no better than us humans.

"Nah," Sophie answered, and the juvenile girl's mood plummeted once more. "Atlantis is all the way at the bottom of the ocean. We have to get to the very top of the city before we can release the transportation."

Release the transportation? Eva questioned in her mind. Not that they aren't psychopaths as it is, but, are they fucking crazy!

"So they really did sink Atlantis," she mumbled underneath her breath. Despite the words being but a whisper, Fitz, who was right beside her, responded promptly.

"Yes. Once the humans began to make weapons they barely knew how to control against our innocent ancestors, they decided to sink Atlantis before they could attack and humans eventually forgot about us elves. The ones who did remember however, told stories about us that eventually evolved into myths. This used to be a human city, you know-that's why you know it's name."

Innocent! INNOCENT! I can think of a few ways to contradict you elves being innocent, Eva thought, but didn't voice her opinions out loud. Her chances of getting home were a landmine-especially after her outburst earlier- and if she didn't tread carefully, she'd explode. So she'd play nice-for now.

"Still going on about that bullshit about humans betraying you, huh?" she muttered darkly. The teal-eyed elf turned to her.

"Huh? What'd you say?"

"NOTHING!" Evanne exclaimed.

Fitz peered at her with narrowed eyes for so long the brunette began to sweat under his heated gaze, before turning back to the group of elves and a goblin. Eva released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"HURRY UP SLOWPOKES!" Keefe cried from his perch atop the rocks. "Seriously, if you don't hurry up I'm gonna prank you so hard you'll wish you were dead."

"I second that. Want me to dye your hair pink or neon yellow this time, Wonderboy?" Dex added, to which Fitz chuckled.

"Neither," he replied, as him and Eva walked up the rocks towards the group.

Once they reached the crest, the young brunette finally discovered what Sophie met by 'release the transportation'. The brown eyes elf pulled open the latch to a queer compartment inside a rock and took out a bottle labeled "ONE WHIRLPOOL. OPEN WITH CARE." Sophie uncorked the bottle, tossing it as a whole into the sea.

Seconds later, Evanne had to shield her face from the massive windstorm brewing around her, as the roar of churning water filled the air.

"Come on. Ladies first," Keefe said, motioning for Eva to leap into the vortex, his signature smirk edged onto his handsome face.

"In there!?" Evanne questioned dubiously. INTO A SWIRLING VORTEX OF DOOM!

Sandor grinned. "Yeah. Don't tell me you're scared?"

Evanne glared at him, the feeling of fear in her heart evaporating into anger.

"NO!" she exclaimed.

"Yes you are. I can see you shaking in your high heals," he noted.

The goblin's claim was accurate, as the girls hands were shaking violently at her sides-much to Evanne's chagrin.

"Well, if you are, then you should just leave. Forget about going to see Councillor Terik- who's staying in Atlantis for the time being for observation of the city, since most of the missing elves disappeared from there-and leave," he said. "Wait for the blood tests to see if you're elf or not from Elwin instead of going on a meaningless trip where anyone-most importantly the council-can find out you're here. ILLEGALLY! Emphasis on illegally."

Eva glared daggers at the goblin. As much as she desired to leave this place and be disproven of being an elf, the goblin telling her what to do pissed her off. Besides, it wasn't as if her elvin comrades would listen to him anyway.

A grinch-like grin suddenly edged itself onto her features. Evanne had the perfect idea to get back at Sandor for the goblins humiliation of the girl. She then placed her hands on the small of his back, guided him forward swiftly, and pushed the muscled beast into the whirlpool. His "colorful" choice of words echoed in the air before he was dragged underneath the water.

Grinning, Evanne swiveled to find all the elves sending her heated stares. She shrugged.

"What?" she questioned, blinking innocently for emphasis, before springing into the whirlpool herself.

It took Evanne a moment to realize she could breath, and another to stop flailing like a total idiot. She perceived that she was inside an air vortex, twisting and turning beneath the deep blue sea in what could only be described as a crazy ride. The brunette was immediately reminded of the roller coasters she'd braved with Karma and her parents at Great Adventure, what with both possessing a certain thrill that caused a rush of adrenaline to course through Evanne's body. That, plus loops and heart-stopping drops. She had exactly began to joyfully laugh when she was launched from the ride onto a colossal sponge. Like a vacuum cleaner, it sucked all the liquid that had clung to Eva's fancy clothing, before launching the girl onto a soft, velvety cushion.

"Welcome to Atlantis!" Sophie exclaimed, extending her arms fully in display of the city, after being sprung from the sponge next to Evanne.

"Wow," Eva muttered to herself in awe. Out of all the elvin places she'd seen today, Atlantis was undoubtedly the most stunning. Lucid exasperation then edged itself onto her features, and her hand balled into a fist at her sides. Of course it was. Nothing could ever go her way, could it?

A crystal dome stood high above, a diamond fracture displaying a group of dolphins happily partaking in a game of tag. The light from the dome flitted down to bathe the crystal spires of the city in almost an ethereal blue glow; each structure connected by various intricate bridges, with elves bustling to and fro along them. The men wore heavy velvet capes, while the women dressed in poofy, renaissance-like gowns, dresses so frilly and pink Eva wanted to hurl, and one even wore a piece of clothing that changed color from baby blue to sharp sliver as she walked. The air was crisp and clean-despite the group being underwater.

Still, in spite of the cities beauty, a shiver then crept up the girl's spine- like a gnawing sense of deja vu. She'd been here before, but when?

Before Evanne could ponder this much longer however, ice-buckets poured down her back, this time from a certain goblins murderous intent directed at her.

Sandor stood behind the brunette, his eyes that of a serial killer, his fisted hand raised. There was practically an aura of death radiating off him as he approached-a wild animal on the prowl.

"Why you little brat! You're gonna pay for that!" Sandor cried, as he backed her into a corner. Eva smirked.

"What? You had it coming," she replied. "Going on on about that shit of me leaving really pissed me off."

These words seemed to anger the goblin even more, as he went in to sock her in the nose. Eva's smirk vanished, replaced by pure fear. I'm gonna fucking die! She thought, raising her arms in defense. But his fist never came in contact with her countenance.

No, because the Biana promptly chopped Sandor on the head, knocking the goblin unconscious. And, as she dragged him away, Eva could have sworn she said: "Next time you do something so idiotic, I'm gonna break your arm!"

Beads of sweat glimmered on Evanne's bronze skin. For a girl that appeared as delicate as a flower, she sure as hell could be downright terrifying.

Keefe began to sweat profusely beside Sophie. "Um… Ok-ay… Does anyone else think Biana can be downright scary sometimes."

"I don't know," Fitz said, "Sophie can pretty terrifying sometimes too."

This earned him a glare from said Sophie.

"Will you guy's just focus already! We have work to do," Foster scolded sternly, which shut the boy's up quick.

"Yeah, I have a hair appointment six, and I really can't miss it," Keefe commented.

Dex eyed the blonde strangely, pointing at Evanne in front of him. "THIS one here is some kind of elvin freak, and you're worried about your hair?"

Evanne glared daggers at the perwinkled-eyed elf, resisting the very TEMPTING urge to bruise that annoyingly perfect face of his. And she means VERY tempting.

"What can I say," Sophie's husband ran a hand through his artfully disheveled locks, "This-he pointed to his hair- takes a lot more time than you might think to match my brilliance."

"...Right….." Dex replied scepticilly.

As they tred through the stunning city, Evanne began to take more notice of the Atlantis's familiarity. From the billboards advertising two for one specials on bottled lightning or fast approval for spyball applications, to the strange hybrid chicken-lizard on a leash, everything appeared as if she'd been here before in a time long past. Even the carriage-an almond shaped contraption with black accents that was towed by a eight-foot-long scorpion, in which they decided to ride in so as to preserve time-seemed familiar in one way or another.

"Where to?" A man with a bored expression, and palest of the pale blue eyes lazily asked. Fitz handed him money from a currency Eva didn't care to know. She wouldn't be in the Lost Cities for long, after all.

"To Councillor Terik's summer home," Fitz answered, the driver nodding in acknowledgement. They then climbed into the carriage, before the man slapped the reins reared against the insects deadly pincers to get the creature moving. Then, they were on their way.

It pissed the girl off, how the mystery of the familiarity of Atlantis was like a word on the tip of Eva's tongue-an itch that had yet to be scratched. It made the brunette wanna punch something-preferably an elf- in the arm. And so, in contrast to resolving to not give into her fury, she did so.

"OW! What was for?!" Sophie asked, her mouth contorted into a scowl, as she turned towards her attacker. Evanne simply turned the other way. The blonde sighed before pivoting back to her friends.

"It's funny: Atlantis hasn't changed in the slightest," Sophie noted.

Maybe it was because Evanne was bored as hell. Maybe she wanted to gather more information on these pompous fools. Whichever reason, her ears tuned into the conversation the elves were currently having.

Dex snorted. "Yeah, you'd think they'd change things up after it was almost completely flooded."

At the end of the sentence, he shot Sophie and Keefe a dead-panned look.

"IT **BARELY** FLOODED! And it wasn't our fault, anyway," Keefe said, pouting at the periwinkled eyed elf.

Sophie smirked a smirk that could rival Keefe's in its sense of mischief. Eva was almost vaguely impressed her jailer had it in her. Almost.

"Says the guy who orchestrated the Great Gulon Incident," the blonde commented snarkily.

The Great Gulon Incident? What the hell is that?! Eva thought. And on that note: What the hell is a Gulon?

"Yeah," Fitz said, joining in on the small-talk. "It looks almost exactly as it did when we took Sophie to Atlantis, before she had to leave…" He trailed off when Sophie's face turned solemn, and Eva could have sworn she saw tears glittering in the blonde elves brown eyes.

This intrigued the young brunette. She knew that far-off, teary eyed expression well, for she had worn it herself for weeks two years ago. Whoever Sophie had had to tear herself away from, must've been important.

Keefe's fingers entwined with Sophie's, squeezing her hand in a comforting gesture. Biana, meanwhile, was regarding her brother in such a way that that if looks could kill, he'd be seven feet under by now.

"It's alright guys," Sophie forced the words through plump, pink lips. It was clear it wasn't. "I should be fine with it. It's been years, after all. Amy's already graduated college. I shouldn't still be upset I had to leave my human parents in the Forbidden Cities."

Evanne's iris's widened to the size of saucers. W-wait, what did she just say?

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have mentioned it," Fitz shook his head. The group then continued there conversation as if nothing happened-though their strained smile's made it hard to believe.

But Eva wasn't listening to their speech. She was much too focused on the words Sophie had said from earlier. She repeated them over and over again in her mind, her brain utterly refusing to process them. She didn't have a clue on how to respond.

But, it was in that moment, that despite kidnapping her, despite them injuring Karma, despite everything they've fucking done! She felt a sliver of sympathy for the brown-eyed elf-small as it was. She remembered what it was like to lose her parents well. There was a difference between there losses, of course, that damned elf's weren't gone forever like Evanne's, but they were in a similar situation nonetheless.

Eva remembered how she'd been plagued with nightmares for weeks-even months- after her parents were lost to the fire. Of their bodies, mangled and charred from the flames engulfing them. Of their skin being torn in strips by fire that smelled of burnt sugar. Of her mom's calls, while her dad taunted her in a screeching, crackly voice.

"EVANNE, HELP! SAVE US!" The black-haired beauty known as her mother would cry out, though no matter how swiftly Eva ran she could never reach the woman. It was horribly poetic, how the brunette's dreams mirrored the fact that she could never save them. Hilarious. Well, Eva wasn't laughing.

"You could have saved us. You were there. Trapped in the fire that murdered us. If you loved us at all, you would have helped us! YOU'RE PATHETIC! WEAK! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE LIVED THROUGH THAT ACCIDENt!" Eva's father said on the other hand, pointing a crooked, charred finger at her, as if in wicked promise.

The worst part about her father's words were that they were true-no matter how much Dove reassured the girl otherwise. Guilt gnawed at her stomach like termites at the thought. Because she'd BEEN there. She was there when the fire had started. If she only hadn't fainted when that tree branch almost fell on top of her, where would be now?

No, she already knew the answer to that question: They'd still be WITH her. Together again. They'd watch her grow up and graduate college-get married to Karma and start her own family. They'd laugh and cry together once more. Instead, Eva was alone and broken. And it was ALL her fault.

 **"Yes, you're to blame for there death. Remember that,"** A voice in Evanne's head whispered.

Eva bristled at the speaker. NO! NOT AGAIN! Not after two years.

Frantically, the brunette attempted to think of Karma's wonderful sky blue irises, looking at her with unbridled love and affection, to rid herself of the voice. But it was already too late. The guilt in the form of the insulting voice had already slipped to through the cracks of horrid memories, and it had no intention of slinking back.

"GO AWAY! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Evanne cried out in her mind. The speaker simply chuckled, a deep, booming laugh that caused a shiver to crawl up Eva's spine.

 **"Why should I leave when I found myself such an immusing toy? You only want me to leave because it's the truth. You're simply running away from reality. You're to blame for you're mommy and daddy dieing on you!"**

"SHUT UP!" She screamed in one last attempt to quiet the voice down. She already knew what they were saying was accurate, why did they have to continue to remind her so? Each jab was like a stab to the heart.

The world around her began to dull, the voices of the elves chattering excitedly dimming considerably, until they were nothing but a low hum. The only sound Eva could hear was her hammering heartbeat.

 **"MURDER! WEAKLING!"**

"Stop it…. Please," Eva was practically pleading now, tears streaming down her avatar's cheeks in rivulets. These harmful words were slaughtering her, she just wanted them to end.

Eva was falling, plummeting into the void of despair. She gasped for air, but every heaving breath she took did nothing against the darkness grasping at her throat. She feared that if this continued, the young brunette would die.

 **"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU WHO DIED IN THAT FIRE!"**

"STOP!" she exclaimed, as she was finally consumed by the darkness…..

"Evanne!" Someone suddenly screamed-a single light to guide the way in the abyss.

Eva snapped out of her trance. She swiveled to see Sophie staring at her with worried brown eyes, the other elves peering at her quizzically. Eva then noticed that actual tears were running down her cheeks; she was drenched in sweat.

Since Karma had always been there to comfort her, Eva hadn't had a fit like that in years. The brunette mentally cursed herself for her stupidity. Dumbass, you let your guard down and look what happened! You showed weakness in front these idiots. Ugh! Stupid, she thought.

"Are you... okay?" Sophie asked.

Eva turned away, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm fine," she responded coldly. The quartet stared at her, unconvinced, but they knew better than to pry when the one you're prying is a ticking time bomb that would, most definitely, explode at any time. They all returned to talking.

Gold-flecked eyes lingered a bit longer however, before, seeing Eva's glare that could freeze summer directed at her, turned away as well. Evanne sighed.

Calm, she told herself, attempting to relax her beating heart. To take her mind off things, Evanne begin to scan the scenery. That's when she saw it-a crevice, in between two buildings.

One minute, two minutes, three minutes passed; time just seemed to fly by as Evanne finally processed why Atlantis had looked so familiar. It had been so obvious-why hadn't she seen it before!? This is was where the black-haired woman had kicked the beggar. The city Eva had walked through in Chara's memories.

Immediately, Eva reached out her consciousness to grasp for Chara's. She hadn't noticed, but the fourteen year old had been quiet the whole the time they were here.

"Chara?" she said softly to the girl crouched in the darkness.

Evanne was met by silence.

"CHARA!" she said again-albeit louder. Chara swiveled towards the brunette, and Evanne gasped at her puffy, tear stained face. For all the years she'd known her, Chara had never once cried before. It startled the girl, and she didn't know what to say in response to the shocking revelation the girl with heterochromia said next.

 **"Yes," Chara wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks. "This is the city from my memories you saw two days ago."**

Her expression then turned sad.

 **"This is where I used to live. When humans were still considered part of the treaty."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's** **Disclaimer: Most things in this story belong to Shannon Messenger**

Welp, I'm late. Sorry about that. I don't really have an excuse except for the fact I was experiencing major writer's block(for like the millionth times!) I hate my brain sometimes. But I'm back! And here with a new chapter! Yay!

But before we start I just wanna say this; BuddingWriter101 and I have a "Best of Keefoster Community!" (cheers from Foster-Keefe shippers incoming) But yeah, BW is the creator and I'm apart of staff. We have have all the best and bootiful Foster-Keefe stories, and if you wanna get in on that action, please follow us on the Community. And if you have a suggestion for a story we should add-either yours or someone else's- _please review one of our stories with your request._ We'd love to hear it. Thank you! ;D

Don't know how many of you reading this ship Foster-Keefe, but I just wanted to let you know. Also, to warn you about something, this chapt Evanne has a major break-down. As you have noticed, she had MAJOR trust issues-more than Sophie anyway. This is because she feels as if she betrayed her parents by letting them die in the fire. And because of that, she doesn't want herself to betray anyone or anyone else to betray her. She doesn't like betrayal. Now that that's over with... on to chapter 11!

* * *

Of all the calm, intelligent responses to such an immense reveal, the only reply Evanne could fathom was: "Huh?"

Her heart was a thrumming in her ears-a thunderous, steady beat that was slowly picking up pace- and the brunette was beginning to hyperventilate. Beads of sweat glistened on golden skin. But how else was she supposed to react?! Here Chara was-heterochromatic eyes glistening with unshed tears- as she disclosed an unsettling truth. What was a girl to do?

Then, ice rippled through the young girls veins. No no no, she thought worriedly-her mind coming to a sharp and heart-stopping conclusion, almost as though the thought was a knife slicing through the brunette's head. If Chara lived in the Lost Cities before she'd died, then that must mean….

 **"Hey? Are you okay? You look like you're having a heart attack," Chara noted, tilting her head quizzically with a melancholy smirk edged onto her features. When Eva didn't respond, her smirk fell.**

 **"Eva?"** Ever so hesitantly, Chara reached out towards the brunette before...

Evanne grabbed onto her arm and tsumo flipped the fourteen year old onto her ass.

 **"OWWW! What the hell was that for!?" Chara cried, rubbing her butt, as she swiveled to glare at the juvenile brunette who was currently backing away from her in a panic.**

Evanne's heart had practically began to thrust itself against her chest-as if attempting to break through the restraint that was her body. Her blood was boiling like soup in a pot. But, most of all, she felt an overwhelming sense of betrayal- directed at the girl who had been with Eva through the thick and thin, the good times and the bad.

Her emotions were ten different, disjointed pieces-nothing made sense anymore- functioning at their own pace, and the only words that could slip past her lips at the moment were, "G-g-g-get- GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

A look of confusion crossed Chara's features.

 **"O.k, what the hell is wrong with you?" Chara deadpanned.** But Evanne paid her no heed. She was much to focused on the fact that Chara was not what she said she was. What she had LIED about hating when she was one herself, playing the brunette for a fool. Shock gave way to fury.

Evanne couldn't believe she'd been so moronic.

 **"Mommy! Daddy!" she cried, reaching for their kind smiles and comforting arms that would instantly make everything better again, that would free her from the nightmares grasp, only for them to fall through her fingers. She was alone.**

Mommy isn't here anymore to make it all better, Evanne thought, hand shaking at her side. She'd betrayed two of the most important people in her life once-never again would she, or anyone else do the same.

Eva took a steadying breath before shakingly asking: "Why did you lie to me?"

Chara signed, hand to her head as she shook her noggin. **"What the hell are you blabbering on about, Eva? I have no fucking clue what you're talking about."**

She's pretending not to know what I'm speaking about now!? Evanne exclaimed in her mind, incredulous. The young girl gritted her teeth as her hand balled into a fist so tight, her fingernails left crescents in her palm. Her body was shaking like a leaf with unbridled fury that she had no desire to rein in. Because she had every intention of releasing it.

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME! I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE!" Evanne shouted, hot angry tears spilling from heterochromatic eyes, chest heaving in short, ragged breaths. She was finding it hard to breath.

 **"I'M WHAT! Eva, you're not making any sense-and quite frankly, you're also being a huge ass! Seriously, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Chara shouted, clenched fist quaking lividly at her side, as if her body was struggling to NOT punch her partner in crime in the face.**

But she had NO right be enraged. She'd been the one to lie to the juvenile brunette for twelve years, after all. The one that had pretended to be Eva's friend when she only saw her as a tool be utilized-a means to an end. Chara never really cared about the twelve year old. Not now; not ever.

At this, the fire within Evanne spiked and twisted into a raging inferno.

"I'm being the ass. I'M BEING THE ASS! TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT YOURSELF! Eva cried, leering forward with teary eyes towards the girl who was staring defiantly up at her. SHE'D RIP THAT DEFIANCE RIGHT OUT OF HER! "So what! playing with my emotions is ok then!? Ha! Guess you're just like THEM, ey…. elf?" she said, spitting the word "elf" like it was poison.

Large, mismatched eyes widened in realization, and Chara's mouth dropped to the floor.

 **"Eva…" the fourteen year old started, reaching forward to place a comforting hand on Evanne's bare shoulder**. Said Eva shook her off.

"NO! STOP IT!" she exclaimed, and Chara recoiled at the sudden raise of her voice like she was slapped in the face. "HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE!"

Evanne didn't desire for Chara-her "FRIEND," she thought bitterly-to speak, let alone in her defense. And so, in a moment rage and betrayal, she pounced.

The next thing she knew, Chara was on the ground, rubbing her swollen cheek.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" Eva exclaimed, curled on the floor of her mindscape, head buried in her knees.

"I trusted you," she whispered, tears cascading down red cheeks- like a waterfall.

"I trusted you….."

A moment of heavy-weighted silence settled between the two females before Evanne felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder. She almost recoiled as a memory shattered through her thoughts, anger, and betrayal.

The memory was of a woman and a child, the older females blood red, towering heels clacking as she paced the room, tightly clutching a clump of bob-styled stilts hair in her fisted palms nervously. The child, on the other hand, was positively beaming as she bounced on the balls of her feet, and from her muddy brown locks to bright navy blue orbs, it was obvious who she was: Chara. The only difference was the fact her eyes were no longer heterochromatic for some reason.

Honestly, it was hard to imagine the bitch as anything more than a hot tempered fourteen-year old. Yet here they were.

But who the hell is the other woman? Evanne thought, biting down on her lip in contemplation.

She couldn't place her face anywhere-which, wasn't unusual, as Chara didn't tell the girl a single fucking thing!

 **"Oh, he's late, he's late," the woman said, her pacing picking up speed.** Her voice reminded Eva of a bird: high pitched and unconfined, carrying through the air easily. **"Oh, I hope nothing has happened."**

 **"Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. He's really strong, after all!" Chara exclaimed happily to the fretting older brunette.**

She was like a whole different person when she was younger. So… what happened? Evanne found herself thinking absentmindedly. What occured in her life to make her turn into the girl I know today?

The aged brunette's heart-shaped lips tugged into a sad smile that caused a feeling of nostalgia to shoot through Eva, then bent down to child-Chara's level.

 **"I know Chara, I know," she replied, petting the laughing child's head soothingly, like the twelve year old's parents used to do for her.** Back when they were still alive and well. Back when they were still a happy family. **"But you know the monsters you read about in your story books?**

Monsters? Evanne questioned. WHAT MONSTERS!? She was beginning to get irritated not knowing what the hell was going on!

Chara, meanwhile, nodded in affirmation. **"Yeah, like the ones glaring at us when walk the streets every day?"**

In turn, the older woman's hair bobbed as she nodded in confirmation. **"Yes, those. You see Chara, they don't agree with the Council. They don't think we should be here. We aren't friends, and never will be, and I'm afraid they'll take out their anger on him. Attacks have been more common as of late."**

 **"But… why?" Chara asked, with the look of child who didn't quite comprehend the ways of the world yet. "Why do you they hate us? We haven't haven't done anything wrong, have we?! So why?! It doesn't make sense."**

 **"I don't know Chara," the senior brunette peered out their shingled windows with glassy light brown eyes-as if she wasn't really there. "I don't know…"**

Before Evanne could fully process their words, a pounding at their beaten door signaled the arrival of someone. The older female rushed to the entrance, throwing the molding wood open with a certain baribiarity. There stood a man, with bruised, purple bags the size of Texas under dark brown orbs, and disheveled dirty blond hair matted to a sweating face. He appeared as if he just crawled out a trash can. But, when he smiled, his gleaming flawless teeth could put Fitz's to shame.

The minutes ticked by, the man simply grinning while the girls stared up at him in disbelief.

Then, he spoke.

 **"So.. what's for dinner?"**

To this, both females pounced, all three falling to the floor. Laughing, their limbs entangled in one another. It was a display Eva had never thought she'd be seeing from Chara.

 **"Daddy! Daddy! You're home!" Chara cried out, tears flooding down her cheeks in rivulets.**

Evanne's heart halted in its place at those words. W-what did she just say?

The man laughed-a twinkling, airy sound- as he patted the young girls stilt's brown hair. **"I'm home, daughter. I'm home," he finished.**

But the juvenile brunette was much too focused on the girl with heterochromia's former words to even listen to their conversation. Her whole world was shattering to tiny bits. Nothing made sense anymore. One minute, two minutes, three minutes passed, before Evanne could finally grasp at reality.

Daddy.

There was only one person you called that, and Eva sure as hell never thought she'd ever even get to meet Chara's: family. Now that she peered closer, the girl could see the resemblance. Same slope of the nose, on her fathers part; identical stilts muddy brown hair from her mother. Still, it was so startling, Evanne had to take a step back.

Because for as long as she could remember, Chara had always been guarded about personal information. More often than not, when Eva brought up the subject, she avoided the matter entirely or simply refused to answer. It was as if she was hiding something-a secret kept under wraps. So for her to display anything about herself, much less about her parents, whom she was especially guarded about, well…. It took **trust.**

A smile played at the adolescent brunette's heart-shaped lips as the thought settled into her very core. It took **Friendship.**

Her heterochromatic eyes still glistened with unshed tears. Her cheeks were still stained from the angry, fallen droplets. But as the memory faded to black and reality stung at her corneas, Evanne felt better than she had before. Though a sliver of doubt continued to poke at her conscious-something she couldn't quite place.

If Chara had resided in the Lost Cities long ago, then how was she not an elf? That much was evident by the fact both her parents possessed brown eyes. And on that note, how WAS she still alive? Atlantis was built thousands of year ago, according to Sophie. It didn't make a lick of sense.

"So…" Evanne began awkwardly, wiping her snotty freckled nose on the sleeve of her avatar's sweater. She could have sworn she saw Chara doing the same. It seemed as though knowledge wasn't the only thing the fourteen year old hid from the naked eye. Or in her case mismatched orbs. "Those were your parents."

 **"Yeah…" Chara replied softly, barely above a whisper, refusing to make eye contact with the young girl beside her.**

"And they were…."

 **"Humans, yes."** The duh was obvious in her hypnotizing voice, and Evanne felt her traitorous lips twitching in a half smile as the weight on her chest exploded into small fragments. She wasn't betrayed. Chara was her pal regardless. Hopefully that would never change.

She attempted to ignore the guilt that was wounding it's way around her stomach, like a cobra's deathly grip, at the thought of accusing her second best friend of one of the worlds greatest sins-in her opinion, at least.

"But wait," the brunette countered, wanting to make sure the girl with different colored irises truly was what she said she was. "If you're a human, then why did you live in the Lost Cities? I thought on elves lived there," she started, crossing her arms over her chest.

Chara snorted in response. Seemed as though things really were going back to normal. **"Because Dumbass, humans lived among elves in Atlantis thousands of years ago after they signed the treaty. Didn't you listen to anything I said? Still, despite it being a coexistence city, it wasn't exactly…-her expression morphed into one of sadness- a happy place to live."**

Oh, that was a relief. Before Evanne could pry more however, the nasal voice of the driver sliced through her thoughts like a knife. She'd forgotten they were still in the scorpion carriage.

"We have arrived at Councillor's Tarik's home. I repeat: We have have arrived at Councillor Tarik's home."

As the silver-eyed driver had said, they had arrived at their destination.

Holy shit.

* * *

I'm too tired for this. Posted at 1:41 in morning. Lol. Also, just asking, does anybody know how to post a picture on . I have a gift for BuddingWriter I wanna giver her. If not, I'll just post as a my cover. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Disclaimer: Most things in this story belong to Shannon Messenger. But the OC's are mine!**

Hi guys! Cressida123 here! I am so so sorry! I know I promised an update last Saturday, but my editer was being annoying and not, well, editing. So yeah... here we are(please don't kill me. Lol) P.s Next chapter is probally not gonna be in a while now. I've had sudden inspiration to write chapter one of "The Angel and the Elf", so don't expect an update soon, okay? And without further ado, chapter twelve of Rise is here!

This chapter is dedicated to BuddingWriter101 for editing this when my editer couldn't. She is awesome beyond words, guys. Go check out her storys!(boots readers out when they are finished Rise, chapter twelve, to read her reacts, Love plus One, and The Girl with Brown Eyes).

* * *

"Finally. We're here," Biana groaned in exasperation as she elegantly made her way out of the carriage-which, must have been difficult considering she was wearing a gown so huge it obscured her entire back. "The humidity was beginning to ruin my hair," she finished, patting her chocolate brown locks superbly done in an updo, loose tendrils framing her heart-shaped face.

Perfectionism is an annoying trait of theirs, Evanne thought bitterly, leaping nimbly from the carriage onto the cemented ground like a cat.

"Geez. I swear you get more pretentious each day," Dex muttered under his breath as he moved to his wife's side.

"You love me though," Biana stated matter-of-factly. Then she kissed him on the cheek. Evanne had to admit, the flush creeping its way up the strawberry blonde's neck could put her's from the museum to shame .

"Aw, Dexipoo's blushing," Keefe mocked, his signature smirk on his handsome face. The Technopath- which he had explained was his special ability, as if the elves couldn't get any fucking worse- swiveled to send his companion a heated glare.

"I am not!" he cried out indignantly, his fiery blush saying otherwise.

Sure… Let's go with that, the juvenile brunette thought sarcastically.

"Alright you two. Cut it out!" Sophie cut in, finally emerging from the carriage in a crimson tunic with a brown belt wrapped around her narrow hips. She'd decided to wear it before they left, and it complimented her brown, golden flecked eyes flawlessly. Geez, why the hell do they have to be so perfect all the time?!

"We're visiting a COUNCILLOR, and even though we know Terik, we still have to be respectful."

Keefe slung an arm over Sophie's shoulder. "Yeah right Foster, you're such a hypocrite. You've broken more of the Councillors' rules than anyone here-I think it's too late to try to be 'respectable.' And besides, you can't expect me to not cause trouble." He ran a hand through his tousled golden locks and sent Sophie a smile Eva was sure would have made the hyenas back at home swoon. She tried to ignore the onslaught of stabbing homesickness at that thought. She'd be back soon enough-even if her parents weren't there waiting for her anymore. "It's who I am."

Fitz snickered from Foster's right. "Yeah, like the time you put mechanical stink bugs under the chairs and spiders on the arbor at your wedding."

Sophie's face then grew increasingly sour, and Keefe turned to scowl at the teal-eyed elf.

"In my defense," the blond protested, "that was to make my beautiful bride feel special! And what better way than with mechanical bugs?" Evanne raised an arching brown eyebrow at the elf's words. If that was his way of making his wife feel special, she didn't want to know how he would respond to people who silently wished for his entire species to be murdered in the worst way doable. In short, her.

But as the words slipped past Keefe's aggravatingly full lips, an image popped in Eva's brain: of Karma, dressed in a sky-blue suit that matched his wonderfully brilliant blue eyes perfectly and clung to his older, muscled form with a red tie. Of his sunshine crooked smile as he pledged to be hers and hers alone. The brunette shook her curls back, blushing. Why the hell did she just think of that!?

Biana, meanwhile, narrowed her teal eyes at Keefe. As doll-like as she was, the woman was downright terrifying as hell. "Yeah. And you ruined all the decorations that took me hours to set up! Do you know how hard it is to organize guest chairs from A-Z! I'll tell you: a lot! I ran out of glitter for the name plates!"

It seemed as though Sophie had had enough of this walk through memory lane, as she turned and stomped in the direction of Councillor Terik's home-whoever he may be.

His castle, bathing in the cracks of light, loomed before them, the kind that looked as if you'd taken sand and water and dribbled it through your fingers. In the evening glow, it reminded Evanne of the north star. Flowers-ones she didn't even know existed, ones that were too beautiful to be fucking real- stretched as far as the eye could see. Pastel yellow buttercup-like blooms with flecks of silver in the shape of crescent's. Green and zebra striped flowers with black-thorned stems entwined in the arching, metal pergola. On the left were blues, fanning their petals across the yard. On the right were roses with pink petals that appeared as though they were dipped in metal. And in between it all was a graveled pathway dotted with cherry blossoms in which Sophie strode on, her hand clenched into a fist at her side. Keefe, laughing, followed suit.

Evanne was about to trail after the pair as well before a sharp grip of her shoulder held her in place. The young brunette swiveled to glare at the teal-eyed elf who was currently staring down at her with a serious expression on his handsome face. She cursed the fact he was at least five inches taller than her with a passion.

 **"What the hell does Vacker want?" Chara asked suddenly, a scowl etched onto her sharp features as she twisted his family name, and Eva could have sworn she saw a hint of red in the older girl's heterochromatic eyes.**

But that must have been a trick of the light, Eva thought. It wasn't as if Chara knew this bastard. The young girl tried to ignore the small, but highly accurate voice that reminded her that she knew practically nothing of the girl that had been with her since her time of birth. She could have known the leaders of these bloody retards for all Evanne knew!

Still, it wasn't as if she could ask after...the juvenile brunette forced the bile down her throat…. she had accused her of being an elf and betrayed her. It just wasn't possible.

Before Evanne could timidly respond however, Fitz spoke. "Look, before we go, I just wanna say this: You have to behave-"Eva shot him a 'like hell' look. "I'm serious! This guy is SUPER important to our world, and if he finds out you're not an elf, it may be…" he seemed to contemplate his wording for a moment, "unpleasant from then on. So you must act polite to get in his good graces. That means no cursing, "the pre-teen scowled, "and/or insulting him," Eva's scowl deepened. "Got it?"

Fuck you! I'll do whatever I want! Evanne thought angrily, her finger nails biting at her palm. She didn't care if doing so would make things unpleasant. Whatever that meant.

Seeing her scowl of exasperation, Fitz just sighed. "Do it... for Sophie?" he asked her quietly.

WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT FOR SOMEONE WHO JUST KIDNAPPED ME! The young female cried out in her head, the pit of vexation in her stomach twisting unpleasantly.

"Fine. Whatever," she responded, stomping down the path towards the castle and tossing the door open to meet the other elves standing in the doorway.

The first thing Eva noticed upon entering Terik's home were the papers. There, on the winding golden staircase, in the bookshelf cabinets, on the tiled floor…everywhere, each one with bolded words strewn across the top in the annoyingly unreadable Enlightened Language. But there was only ONE that caught the juvenile brunette's heterochromatic eye.

It was of a woman, about in her early twenties, with curly red hair that reminded the girl of the sunset- tomato red at the roots, but slowly progresses to a dark orange that dulls in hue as it reaches the crimson tips. Dark, sky blues eyes appeared both young and old at the same time-which, she didn't even think was possible for those pompous immortal fools, what with them not ageing physically past twenty and all- and that she had been seemingly weathered by the world's pain more than anyone else on the planet. Another thing Eva didn't think conceivable.

After all, the elves had taken her away from where she belonged without a pinch of remorse or thought to how she felt. They took her away from E-Class, who welcomed her among their ranks without a second thought. Not like her bullies-not like YOU. Away from Karma-her best friend, the person who meant more than the world to her. The person who held her heart. Because of this, it was hard to believe they all weren't SOULLESS monsters. Yet here they were, the female's picture holding Evanne's gaze with those large, sad eyes. She wondered what happened to make the elf appear like that.

Those things, paired with a pale complexion, cupid's bow lips, and a hot pink sakura, made her the most prepossessing woman Eva had ever seen-even more so than Della! And that was saying something.

Still, a feeling of deja vu had the hairs on the nape of Evanne's neck standing up on end, like, she had met this woman before…

But that was impossible! There's no way she knew an elf, let alone WANTED to know one. It just wasn't possible, the brunette attempted to convince herself, though doubt twisted in her gut painfully. In order to distract herself, Evanne peered around the room more until her heterochromatic eyes landed on something that made her heart skip a beat and her blood freeze in its place: a fire, it's blue flames smoldering brightly in the corner. Images of white flames and the smell of burnt sugar seared through her memory like the tip of a blade.

"Are you… alright?" Dex suddenly asked with a questioning raise of an eyebrow, pointing accusingly at the hand currently shaking at Eva's side. The young brunette immediately grabbed onto it, her feature's twisting into a scowl.

"I'm fine," she answered resolutely, a hot blush fanning across her cheeks. She cursed herself five times over for showing weakness in front of these fucking retards. "I just…." she turned away, "don't like fire."

Major understatement.

Ever since the day that mysterious neon fire murdered her parents, Evanne had been deathly afraid of flames- hell, even the fireplace back at home petrified her whenever it was lit during the cold, harsh winter nights.

Before the Technopath could inquire why this was however, a voice pierced through their conversation from atop the golden staircase.

"Sophie!" a very sonorous male voice cried from his perch high above, nearly hanging off the golden railing, blue eyes stretched so wide you could see the whites of his orbs. They reminded Evanne of the ocean, they were such a brilliant blue. A wide smile, spread from ear to ear, was also painted on his face.

He was handsome-just as any other elf would be, annoyingly common as that fucking trait was- and with an emerald circlet bounding long, dark brown hair, and a heavy renaissance cape clasped with a jeweled pin around his neck. He made human royalty look like fucking amateurs; not that Evanne would admit to elves being remotely better than humans.

 **"Great. It's stick-up-his-ass. Long time no see," Chara said in response to the man's sudden appearance, giving him a rather rude gesture.**

"Wait," Evanne replied in her head to the ghost, her brain far too snagged on Chara's words to pay heed to her guilt. "You know this creep?"

 **Gold, silver, and bronze swam in a sea of red as Chara peered over at Eva, and with pure, unbridled hatred said, "Yeah, he's a councillor-one of the people who made my life a living hell for the past 14 years."**


End file.
